No Regrets, Just Love
by LadyKurtsie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for eighteen years.  They lead their busy lives in New York, and now is the generation of their children, twins Nicholas Alexander and Rosemary Elizabeth. This is a story of that next generation.
1. BACKGROUND INFO

**INTRODUCTION (ONE LOOONG AUTHORS NOTE)**

Okay, your lovely LadyKurtsie here :) I've long been corresponding Klaine interactions with **A. **who is my Gleek-mate, my partner-in-crime for all that is plotbunnyness, and the Blaine to my inner-Kurt. It has taken me contemplation of where to start, and my muse has told me where to begin.

This storyline will start from when Blaine and Kurt are dealing with being the parents of sixteen-year-old twins, Rosemary Elizabeth (Plotted Playby: Alexis Bledel) and Nicholas Alexander (Plotted Playby: Adam Brody). If it turns out to gain popularity as I write from this era, I might start tracking back to their past, or perhaps travel to the future. In the meantime, sticking to this era.

Kurt and Blaine have been married for Eighteen years. Kurt is a fashion editor and founder of a fairly new (compared to other fashion magazines like Vogue, etc) fashion editorial called K&B Fashion (K&B for short. It does stand for Kurt&Blaine – his heart and his soul – aww!). Blaine, a notorious journalist has recently stepped into the position of Editor-In-Chief of the New York Times. They are the the proud parents of Sixteen-Year-Old Twins by the name of Rosemary Elizabeth and Nicholas Alexander (as previously mentioned). Rose (sometimes called Rosie) and Nick (sometimes called Nicky) are Kurt's and Blaine's biological children. No, they were not born by MPREG – but rather an alternative way of surrogacy. Not long after they were married, Kurt and Blaine were advised about this genetic research going on in England.

Since a Male carries an X and Y Chromosome and Females Carry X and X chromosomes, the genetic research made it so that a male sperm carrying an X chromosome could be genetically altered into the form of a female egg. This sperm-turned-egg would come from the male who had the most feminine-esque features (Kurt). Blaine's sperm fertilized the altered eggs through means of an invitro fertilization lab and produced five embryos which were implanted into the uterus of Blaine's childhood best friend, Abigail Cohen (who you'll see referred to as Abby or Aunt Abby). She was their surrogate mother. Blaine is the 'sperm donor' for Abby and her wife's (Gretchen Connolly) children – so in essence, the Klaine kids and Abby's kids are half-siblings (One of the Connolly-Cohens is biologically Abby's – Stephanie – aka Steph. the other is biologically Gretchen's – Jonathan – aka Johnny.) So – Abby carried the twins to term. Rosie and Nicky are indeed a genetic cross between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt is not ashamed to be called 'Mom' in this case. At first it was like 'Oh Nooo' because actually Blaine used to tease Kurt by calling him Mommy, and that happened to be Rosie's first word. Kurt's readings on baby psychology found it mentally traumatic to change a child's view of who 'mother' is, so he couldn't argue with the experts. True, he really is like their mother. Blaine, is called Dad.

Rosie is very much a 'mama's girl.' Like Kurt, she is very much in tune with fashion. At their private academy in New York City, she is the head cheerleader, though she seems to be the sort that tries to build this bridge that you can be in-tune with being cool and in-tune with being artistic. Her passions are Music, Cheer, Fashion, and Figure Skating. Her goal in life is to take over her mother's fashion empire that he has built from scratch. She is very proud of what Mom has accomplished, and she aims to make him proud of her. She is the twin that is especially close to Kurt. Although Nicholas is extremely close to his mother, his super special bond is with his father. It balances out perfectly. Rose sings and is a mezzo-soprano (think -Charlotte Church). She can additionally play the piano (very well – as Kurt, who has played since he was three, has done well to teach her). She can also play the guitar, the viola, and the harp.

She and Nicholas are both proud members of their Glee Club, which is called the Wellington Academy Nightengales. They have yet to win a national title, but this year feels like a special year. But it'll be hard. Uncle Finn (yes, Finn Hudson) took over William McKinley High School's New Directions after Mr. Schuester retired. (Finn = the Biology teacher at WMHS). This is his first year heading the Glee Club there. WMHS has had a history of National Glee Titles, but the Nightengales feel that this year could be different. They have a new director this year as well, Leonardo Gianni – aka – Leo – or Mr. G to his students. He is the Italian Professor at Wellington Academy. In addition, he is married to Blaine's (and Kurt's – by marriage) niece, Brianna Kinglsey-Gianni. (Blaine has one older sister – eleven years older than he – her name is Shae). Way to keep it in the family, right?

Nicholas is just as artistic as his sister. His voice takes on more a David Ryan Strauchman, aka "Dave from Every Avenue" approach. He, too, is a member of the glee club. He plays the piano, though his forte is guitar. In addition, he plays the violin, the cello, and is quite the percussionist to boot. He is also captain of the soccer team. You will notice something about Nicky, that being that he is very clueless when it comes to detecting things like love. So there will be funny moments with that. It has been mentioned that Nick shares a special bond with his father. He also seems to have that twin vibe bond with his sister. Although they bicker like any typical close-to-age brother and sister, they are INCREDIBLY close.

You will see close ties with other Gleeky characters along the way. Stay tuned for this adventure! It's an amazing one!


	2. JOYS OF PARENTING TEENAGE TWINS

**A/N:** After that long grueling chapter 1 which was actually an author's note xD hope you enjoy what I've compiled with my lovely co-author xD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, and cannot credit myself for creating such an amazing thing, but yes – I am a huge fan!

**(the real) Chapter One :: Teenagers**

"Rosie, oh my god, don't look now but looks like that Greyson guy is totally crushing on you. He keeps looking at you."

Rosemary Anderson-Hummel quickly turned her head and Stephanie Connelly-Cohen smacked her arm.

"Ow Steph- what the hell! He's not looking at me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, dipshit – because you turned to look. Besides, the guy's a tool, from what I hear."

"Steph, you say that every guy is a tool."

"Seriously, Johnny was the one that said it. He's on the football team, he should know."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Name me one sport team your brother isn't on. Why should I take Johnny's word for this one?"

Steph frowned.

"He... heard him saying some slurs."

Rose sighed, that figured. But then again, when a guy looked that cute, and Rose looked this good, she was pretty sure she could turn his judgment around. She was good at that sort of thing.

"I know that face. You're going to convert the homophobe."

"I've done it before."

"I seriously think this guy's a tool – shit – he's coming this way!"

Rose quickly took out her compact and looked at her reflection and started to apply some lipgloss, the typical head cheerleader queen bee demeanor of hers, only looking up when this guy had come up to her.

"So, is your last name Anderson or Hummel?"

Steph snorted into her book, getting a look from this guy that plainly told her to get lost. Whatever, he had tried to get into this, but Johnny had definitely done well to warn her about this guy a few days before. She closed her book and got up when Natalie Chang, a rather leggy Asian approached them, also wearing her Cheer uniform. The three of them, in Cheer, were like the Three Musketeers. They even called one-another this. The three were best friends. Natalie and Stephanie, for the sake of not being branded by a label quite yet, didn't quite make it official, but they had been casually 'seeing' one-another since cheer camp this summer.

"Hey Nat," she commented casually, looping an arm around her.

"Maybe we can go to the gym right now, work on those tucks."

Nat raised an eyebrow. But then saw the dude by Rose. Oh ew, the tool. What the hell was he doing near Rose. Nat shot a look in Rose's direction, which earned her an icy blue-eyed stare. Oh come on Rose, you were being idiotic. Rose spoke up for them.

"Yeah, you girls do need to work on that a bit, they were sloppy yesterday."

This earned her an evil look from her two best friends.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know-" Steph began, but was cut off by Nat, who was better at calming her fiery temper.

"Come on, I'm sure Rose will have a great explanation about her bitchiness later," Nat put in, shooting an equally bitchy look before walking off with Steph, both linked by the pinky, a subtle trait that they had picked up looking at Nat's parents' old yearbooks.

It worked, no one suspected a thing, which was great, for now, until both were ready to come forward.

Greyson's eyes flickered as he scanned the legs of the Asian cheerleader as she walked by. Not bad. Asian chicks were pretty hot, well they had their moments. But for now, this gorgeous Head Cheerleader was the ultimate Homecoming date. She was a shoe-in for queen. Sure, he hadn't been here long, but he was pretty sure he could land King, if he played his cards right. Then again, he had heard of this girl's family, well from his parents. Okay, her brother was a loser. What can you expect by a guy who was raised by two fags. But Rose was a fox. Maybe being raised by two guys, sort of added that feminine twist to her that made her that much hotter.

"So, do I call you Rosemary Anderson? Or Rosemary Hummel? I don't know, saying them both, isn't that a mouthful?"

Rose giggled at this and sighed. "It's both. I go by Rose. It's what happens when neither of your parents want to forfeit their last names."

Greyson raised an eyebrow at this. "Why wouldn't your mom want to give up her name? Don't most chicks give up their names?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "Well most women, yes. But my mom's different than most moms."

Greyson tilted his head. "Oh, an independent woman? That's kind of hot, a woman being all independent and such."

Rose had to bite back her laughter. She knew that Mom would not be at all amused. She could just see his eyeroll at this and merely smiled. "Too bad Mom's taken by Dad though, right? I mean, if you're into the whole Cougar thing, yeah."

Greyson shook his head. "No – I mean, I'm sure they taught you to be a strong and independent woman. Rose, are you strong and independent? If so, I think it's kind of sexy."

Rosemary flashed a mysterious smile. "Maybe," she put in simply.

Nicholas was just about to approach his sister when he noticed who she was talking to and stopped dead in his tracks and pulled aside Nat and Steph, who had gotten into a conversation with Johnny.

"What the hell is Rose doing talking to that tool?"

Steph rolled her eyes and Nat shrugged. "You tell me," Nat replied, looking really bored at that disgusting interaction. Wait Nick – what are you doing?"

Nick turned around. "I'm putting an end to the stupidity."

Just as he got there, he heard the last bit of the conversation, which really caused his blood to boil.

"So... Homecoming's in a couple of weeks. Is your boyfriend taking you?"

"No boyfriend, sold the last one to pasture, why? Is your girlfriend taking you?"

"No girlfriend, she didn't want to do the whole long-distance thing. I went to school in the UK and all."

"Ahh, yeah I've been there a few times. Mom's really involved with the fashion industry and all."

"Really? My mom too, maybe they know each other or something – what's your mom's name?"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Ah shit – hold on what's your number, we should talk, hang out."

Rose took his phone and plugged her number in, and smiled. "Call me this afternoon if you're still interested in this independent woman."

She turned and walked gracefully away. Greyson couldn't help but to stare at her retreating back end. "Damn" he mouthed, though he caught the glare from her brother and smirked, doing a rather inappropriate 'blow job' gesture with his hand to his face in Nick's direction, which about caused Nick to throw his shit down and attack. But he kept his cool, but rather pulled his sister by the arm.

"What the hell was that?"

Rosemary jerked her arm back. "Jackass, you know better than to grab me like that," she commented, flashing a smile at passerbys. Yeah, no one ever let on when she was pissed, unless she, herself, allowed it.

"And you know better than to go for any guy who says you're hot. The guy's a tool. Mom and Dad won't go for that type of guy."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Mom and Dad trust me." She turned around and took her phone out, and texted Mom.

Kurt was just finishing wrapping up a lunch conference with a potential cover model when he got a text from Rose.

_Mom, the hottest boy ever just asked me to HC! You've got to help me pick a dress. -R-_

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and with his expert ninja-speed texting skills, shot a text his daughter's way.

_You know I'm always up for dress shopping. Talk to me this evening, we've got to plan! -Mom-_

Rose smirked and flashed the phone in Nick's face. "Beat that."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he took out his phone, but then put it back in his pocket. "You might have Mom fooled, but think of who you're talking to..." With this, he walked off, leaving Rose there, standing, hand on hip, and jaw dropped open. "Nick! You totally suck!" And this argument carried onto the afternoon to boot.

Blaine frowned as the bickering of the two teenagers reached the 'music room' where he had been playing around with his guitar. And sure enough within a few minutes, both of the twins came bursting through the door.

"Daddy, Nick is saying that he's not going to let me go to the dance with Grayson. Tell him that I can go! Besides, I've already gotten Mom to agree to help me pick out something to wear."

Blaine smiled at Rose, knowing that all she had to do was to even mention fashion or such to Kurt and he would fall right into line with whatever plot the two kids had. In fact Blaine was pretty sure that it might have been precisely why she had gone to Kurt in the first place (knowing that Rose took after Kurt in the fashion department). And now obviously he would have to play the mediator in this situation. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him to think about, but regardless Blaine still rolled his eyes. That was when Nicholas decided to speak up.

"Dad, you don't understand. Grayson is this super bad dude."

Before the two teens started bickering again, Blaine held up a hand to silence the two. He glanced between the twins, shaking his head.

"Now that's enough you two. You both know how we solve these things. So stop the bickering and let's talk about this reasonably. First, where is your mom? Has he come home yet, or is he still at work?"

Blaine frowned at the late hour. Hopefully Kurt hadn't gotten caught up at work again tonight. The new assistant he had recently hired seemed to be more of a hassle than a help, but Kurt had refused to re-evaluate the girl, and Blaine didn't try to tell Kurt how to run his business any more than Kurt tried to run the newspaper.

"Mom called me earlier and said something about having to do a dinner meeting with Demi and Sascha."

Rose laughed with a shrug. "You might want to watch them, Daddy, they might try to steal Mom away from you."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

"Let's wait til your mom gets home to discuss this dance issue. And don't worry, Rosie, they can't steal your mom, I have him tied down."

Nick groaned at the comment and covered his ears.

"Ugh. Dad! Totally didn't need to hear that you and Mom are into that stuff! I mean you guys are kinky enough, just because of nature, but I totally don't want to add any other weird thoughts about you two getting all down and dirty dominatrix style." Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

After a long and grueling day at the office followed by being pulled into a dinner with a new candidate designer, Kurt opened the door to the penthouse suite in which his family resided. It appeared as if he had been talking to himself, but people knew that was his bluetooth in.

"Sacha, I know I hear Demi dying there in the background in laughter. Seriously, you should have warned me about who this new designer was. If you would have given me the name at least, instead of saying it was a surprise. Ohh Demi's idea huh? Bitch it's on! Mhmm, just wait until Blaine hears that tidbit...Speaking of which..."

Kurt waved, acknowledging his family as he mouthed out the words to say he was taking this to the bedroom. Kurt really didn't like the idea of mixing work with family time. He worked a lot away from home as it was. He reemerged a few minutes later, first embracing Blaine in the routine 'hi honey I'm home' way with a tender kiss. Their children cringed.

"Ugh Mom, Dad, do you have to do that in front of us on top of talking about Bondage?" Kurt blinked, looking at Blaine, mouthing out the "what?" and shook his head.

"Seriously? What goes on around here when I'm gone?"

He raised an eyebrow at his husband's direction.

Rosemary broke Kurt's train of thoughts as she pointed at his ear.

"Mom, you're still wearing the bluetooth."

Kurt blinked for a moment then realized as he reached for it before putting it in his pocket for safe keeping

"Oh, yeah ... right sorry."

Known for his random signs of affection, Kurt embraced each twin and kissed them in a maternal fashion on the top of the head.

"How was school?"

he breathed with a cheerful smile, looking from child to child and seeing the familiar look of discontent teenagers and again looked at Blaine.

"Arguing again? Hopefully not doing your father's music room time, he works hard as it is," he mused.

Just then, Rosemary jumped in.

"Mom, you told me that you'd help me pick out a dress for the dance from the stash at the office." Kurt looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I did, just let me check..."

He pulled out his PDA and scanned through some times...

"Come by right after school tomorrow, I have a block of time then-"

"Mom no!"

Kurt turned his head towards his son at the sudden interruption and raised an eyebrow.

"Nick, something wrong with your sister getting a dress for a dance? I see no problem with it."

Kurt looked at Blaine, a bit confused at suddenly coming home to two teens bickering. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but he was elbowed by his sister.

"Ow Nick, that was my boob," she complained, to which Kurt rose his voice slightly.

"Knock it off you two, and let's get to the bottom of this, Rose, your side of the story first, no interruptions from Nick. When Rose is done, Nick talk. Same rules."

Kurt wrapped Blaine in an embrace and nuzzled him. "Hey baby," he murmured as Rose started to talk.

"Well, there's this new guy who's been in our school for a couple of months now. This Senior, Greyson, who is incredibly dreamy. He's new but already the quarterback of the football team and everything. He's asked me to the dance and he's a total gentleman. And Nick, seems to think he's a bad guy, so he's having a fucking bitchfest about it."

"Language Rose," Kurt spoke up firmly, steady blue eyes turning to Rose's twin.

"Nick? Do you have anything to say?" Kurt sighed, blinking wearily. It really was a long day at work. Nick shook his head.

"She doesn't know this guy. He's a total tool. He plays all the chicks into thinking he's some gentleman but he's not. He grabbed Charlotte's ass the other day-"

"Charlotte was flirting back with him. She's sleeping around helloooo!"

Kurt put his fingers to his lips and emitted a loud whistle.

"I said - no interruptions Rose!"

She stared at her mother and shot an icy look towards her brother and stalked to the couch where she sat with a huff.

"-Dad, tell her to stop talking about Charlotte that way," Nick shot back, knowing that his mother generally couldn't say anything against it if Dad made a decision.

That was Kurt's maternal weakness, though Kurt shot a look at his son.

"Don't pull your father into this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nick rolled his eyes up and laid it down.

"He's a douche, he thinks that just because he's QB, everyone should worship him. I'm captain of the soccer team, you don't see me bragging about it."

Kurt shifted his eyes at his husband, grimaced before looking back at the quarreling teenagers.

"Tell me about this Greyson - just Greyson? What's his last name? What do his parents do?"

Rosemary looked up from her huffy demeanor and flashed a flawless dimpled smile.

"His dad is a journalist...Mom's in the fashion industry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, knowing everyone in the immediate area in the industry.

"Name please?"

Nick's lip curled in a sneer as he said the name in utter spite.

"...Morgan.."

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Morgan - sounds fami-"

He stopped mid word as realization dawned on him. Of course, Victoria Morgan. She sent her children away to a fancy boarding school in the UK and decided they should finish school in New York. She just so happened to place her children into the same school that Kurt and Blaine did. Kurt heard the rumor, but he didn't think twice about it, until now. The next expression was more a silent jaw-dropped one as he turned to Blaine, a hint of that notorious lip curl of disgust setting in, showing a lack of amusement on Kurt's behalf...

Nick, noticing that look, approached his parents. "Mom? Dad?"

Kurt exchanged a sigh with Blaine, who's knuckles seemed to turn white with how strongly he was clutching the back of the couch. Blaine was obviously not amused. Kurt reached for Blaine, and rested his head against his hubby's shoulder, casting him a look that basically said, 'What can we do? She's responsible.' He had reached his decision.

"Rose – you may go to the dance with this boy –"

"YES!"

"MOM WHAT THE HELL!"

"WAIT I'M NOT FINISHED!"

Kurt held his hands up, showing that he had yet to finish stating his condition. "...On one condition. Blaine and I are to meet with this Grayson's parents. You know how we feel about you dating strange people we don't know very well. We want to make sure you're in good hands."

Nick smirked and Rose looked livid. "Mom! That's so embarrassing! Dad – seriously?"

Blaine shot Kurt an incredulous – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING look, mostly because this involved him having dinner with his work rival, one Rene Morgan. Kurt shot him a look that said that he stood by his decision and Blaine sighed. "I stand by your mother's decision. Now, keep it down please, I need to have a talk with your mother."

The twins wandered off – into their separate rooms, still annoyed at one another. There was the identical SLAM – and Blaine pulled Kurt by his arm demanding an answer. "I know you didn't just say we have to have dinner with Victoria Adler-Morgan and Rene Morgan."

Kurt flashed a dazzling smile. "I know! Isn't it fabulous? It's the one way to REALLY get into their heads, when we're talking about family."

Blaine shot Kurt a disapproving look. "Any son of Rene Morgan is bound to be just as bad as he is."

Kurt laughed and sighed. "Bee, honestly... We raised a strong daughter. If he's any bit as bad as his parents, karma will be sweet."

"You, sir, are a total Slytherin," Blaine mused, cupping his hands around Kurt's face, to which Kurt smiled fondly.

"Shut up and kiss me, you damn Gryffindor." With this, the two husband's exchanged a kiss. Another teenage parenting situation seemingly solved... for now.


	3. NOTORIOUS MEETINGS

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the epicness that is glee, the epicness that is the song lyrics, or anything related to CP that I might have referenced – but I am a fan of all who created those xD So let's carry on!**

"Kurt, this is a bad idea. I've dealt with Morgan at work for years. I've learned that the best way to keep things best between us as colleagues is not to see him after work. And now, we're doing a Saturday lunch?"

Kurt turned his head as they approached a stoplight and sighed, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I've got to see how they act in terms of parenting. Plus you saw the way Victoria jumped at a lunch with us. She's going to size me up just as Rene will size you up. We need to be on our toes. Besides, we need to see what kind of boy this Greyson is."

"Helloo, you two don't have to talk like I can't hear. I'm in the back seat. This is stupid and horrifically embarrassing if you ask me."

Kurt looked up at the review mirror, making contact with his daughter. "Now, Rose, your father and I have known this boy's parents for years, and not in a good way. The only way we're going to allow you to go to the dance with their offspring is if we actually judge said offspring in such a setting."

Rose rolled her eyes at this, though it wasn't seen behind her Chanel sunglasses. Nick raised an eyebrow, donning a pair of aviator sunglasses. "And I'm here... Why?"

Blaine turned to their son. "Because this is a family affair. And I know you don't like this guy, but don't do anything outrageous Nick. Besides, don't they have a daughter too?" he teased, though his tone was etched in sarcasm that blatantly said 'don't even try it Nicholas.'

Nick scoffed. "Pluheeze, the girl is just as obnoxious as her brother. I have no idea what Charlotte sees in her. Besides, I've been with Charlotte forever."

"Like Charlotte is a saint," Rose scoffed with a superior air and turned towards the window.

"MOM! DAD! Tell Rose to lay off Charlotte."

"Rose, I like Charlotte as much as an imitation Chanel, but you don't see me commenting."

"Mom!" in unison with "Kurt!"

Kurt sighed and pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"I promised I'd try liking her. I didn't promise success. She's a phony, plastic bitch. Very much like the woman you're going to meet now."

He checked his reflection on the sun visor mirror and looked at Blaine. "How do I look Bee?"

Blaine pulled him into a brief kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Kurt chuckled and swatted at his husband. "Maybe... Okay, showtime."

The family climbed out of the Mercedes SUV, and glanced at the restaurant, and Blaine frowned.

"Um, is there a particular reason they chose this place? It's known for its shellfish Kurt."

Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine. "What?"

Blaine scanned the front of the restaurant. "They have other things, yes. But the paper ran a review on this place. Top notch and everything, but they're brand new and famous for their shellfish. Are you entirely sure you are so willing to lunch with the enemy?"

"Well they're not going to order our food, are they? Just, Bee – let's not eat anything they offer us. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Mom, Dad, you're both allergic to shellfish. Maybe we should bail, for health reasons."

"Don't be silly Nicholas, it'll be fine."

"Mom remember the last time someone accidentally dropped a shrimp into your pasta. If she's that same plastic hag that we met in Paris last year, she knows about that allergy. Can I be honest? I think it's your competitive edge speaking, and not your logic."

"Nick, stop trying to get out of it."

Kurt's lips formed a firm line at the thought and shook his head. "Kids, stop arguing. We're here, and we're going in, end of story."

He plastered on a smile and approached the maître d'.

"Hello, we're meeting a family here. I believe it's under Morgan, party of eight?"

The maître d' straightened his tie and looked them over, and nodded. Blaine subtly reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed, a sign for him to not say something about it. Blaine knew his husband well, that was for sure. Apparently this place had a dress code. Kurt held back his tongue, clearly about to ask if he was questioning his method of dress, or that of his family.

"Ah yes, the Morgan family, one of our finest clientele yet."

Nick suppressed his scoff in a cough, saying nothing. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his son, and kept with his somber demeanor.

"I'm sure you find them remarkable." Blaine put in, as they followed the maître d' to the table.

There, Kurt stiffened slightly at the sight of platinum blond hair twisted into an elegant loose knot at the nape of his prime professional rival's neck belonging to a thin woman, his age and very fashionable. From the looks of it, she didn't look her age at all. Ah, the wonders of plastic surgery. Fortunately for Kurt, he looked fairly youthful without the necessities of plastics thus far. By her, sat someone Kurt and Blaine knew well, and Blaine stiffened slightly, but kept his cool and dapper demeanor. Rene Morgan, your stereotypical 'refined-but-blatantly masculine' guy, hardly caring to look up from his PDA at this point, earning an elbowing-jab from his wife. The kids consisted of a leggy and elegantly-dressed strawberry-blond girl with a bedazzled Louis Vuitton-decorated phone and a finely-dressed though remarkably like his father young man, who immediately stood when he saw Rosemary approach with a gallant (perhaps womanizer) demeanor to him.

"Rosemary, hey, glad your family could make it. Here, I'll get your seat for you."

Victoria Adler-Morgan, Editor-In-Chief/C.E.O of A La Mode, a leading fashion editorial, looked up with a dazzling smile.

"My Greyson, such the gentleman," she simpered, scanning the male couple, especially Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, fabulous as always. You are looking well for your age, not a day over... 35, possibly."

Kurt's smile twitched ever slightly, but he lifted his head and chuckled slightly.

"Victoria Adler, you seem to have regressed in the aging process, simply stunning and elegant as always. So, these two are your children, yes? Both beautiful. Your daughter is your spitting image there."

A look from Blaine plainly said not to insult, else Kurt would have added a line like 'ah the marvels of plastic surgery, yes?' But the strawberry-blond hair revealed Victoria's true hair color. Aha! So Kurt was right in knowing that her hair color came from a bottle. Call it a gift of sorts.

"USC needs to get in the game, else the Buckeyes are going to win it." Victoria glared at her husband, catching on that he was following the petty football game.

"Rene, you can catch up on your game later. Oh, men and their football. I'm sure you two don't have to worry about that, do you."

Blaine took his seat, eying Nick to behave and then spoke up. "You'd be pleasantly surprised Victoria. Football is a family pastime of ours. We are quite the Buckeyes fans, my doing obviously. My father is on their Athletic Board actually."

Rene Morgan looked up slightly, trying not to show that he was bothered at the fact that 1) he had to put up with a meal with Blaine Anderson and his husband, ugh a lunch with a "fag" couple (such a dirty word but Rene Morgan uses it freely) and 2) the fact that he was now having lunch with a family of Ohio State fans. Greyson spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Really? you don't say. Maybe Nick here should try out for the football team. We could use another good athlete."

Nick smiled politely and shook his head. "My loyal sport is soccer, though football has its thrill. It's just not my playing muse." He shifted uncomfortably as the girl next to him stared at him with her blue-green eyes.

"Nick, you're so good at soccer. I'm sure you'd be great," she gushed with a dazzling smile.

"Um thanks, Bonnie is it?"

The girl's smile brightened. Ah, he remembered. That was a good sign. Victoria smiled.

"Oh how rude of me. Yes, these are Rene's and my children, Greyson and Bonnie. I'm sure your children have seen them in school. Bonnie informed me that she made the cheer squad a few weeks back. Rosemary dear, you're cheer captain are you not?"

Rose nodded, taking a dainty sip from her Perrier. "Yes. Bonnie is very good. I'm sure when she's a senior, she should totally try for captainship."

Obviously, that'd be when Rose was gone, so that was okay. Rose didn't entirely know what to think about this Sophomore quite yet. Especially how she was constantly around the more, non-glee friendly cheerleaders.

"She's very dedicated to her gymnastics. I'm sure that cheer is good for her. Do you do any other sports Rosemary?"

Rose's gaze flickered away from the menu and she cast a polite smile. "I figure skate."

"Oh, well I'm sure you're absolutely darling in those little costumes. I'm sure your – I'm sorry to ask, what do you call yourselves? Dad and Daddy?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this and casually answered her question without a worry in the world.

"Victoria, we're just like any other family. Mom and Dad, Mother and Father, you get the jest. If you're referencing to her costuming. Yes, her MOTHER is her biggest fan and helps her with her costuming. It helps the mother-daughter bond greatly to be involved in her athletic affairs."

Kurt smiled fondly at Rosemary and turned to Bonnie.

"Is your mother involved in your sport, with costuming and all?"

Bonnie smiled genuinely. "Oh, you mean in competitions and such? Yes, mom is great at providing myself or my teammates with amazing costumes. Though she's terribly busy, so she shows up to the bigger competitions. I don't mind. Business is business you know. I've been away at school since I was eight, so I understand when Mom and Dad are busy. But Daddy is really great at coming to other competitions."

She shrugged it off, and Kurt inwardly cringed. That poor girl, just brushing it off like nothing. But that figures. It was still a mystery that Victoria transferred her children back to New York. They really didn't seem that WARM.

Rene Morgan grinned. "That's my Daddy's angel. In a few years, you'll be cheering for the Trojans like a champ and competing in their school. I'm sure of it!"

Bonnie giggled. "Oh Daddy! You and USC! How do you know I don't want to go to UCLA – you know, just off of Hollywood?"

Rene Morgan laughed.

"Because you know better than to become a Bruin. Yes, my perfect little angel. I'll be at every game."

"Watching the football instead of your daughter I'm sure," Victoria sniffed but looked at her menu before looking back at the Anderson-Hummel clan.

"Have you eaten here? The lobster bisque is to die for!"

"I'm sure it is, but I think I'll pass. It's okay."

"Oh no – I insist, my treat?"

Blaine put down his menu and cleared his throat, silencing both Victoria and Kurt.

"Um, Kurt and I... are both allergic to shellfish, we have to decline that offer."

Victoria looked abashed and gave a meek smile. "Oh bless your little hearts, you poor things," she cooed. Morgan, was more blunt.

"Wait, Anderson, you can't have surf and turf? Oh man, you have no idea what you're missing!"

Blaine smiled politely and chuckled. "Actually, I'm fine. Never liked the smell of seafood anyways."

Morgan looked down at his drink, so as to hide a smirk, which caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow at him. He knew what he was thinking... THAT FIGURES! Oh! That Dirty Dirty Man! Kurt shook that insulting feeling away from his mind. It was hard to keep civil. Though Nick had a murderous look on his face, so he clearly caught on. Though Bonnie kind of invading his personal space sort of distracted him.

"Oh you have a piece of thread... right here. Got it."

She smiled sweetly at him, and he offered a polite smile. Uh, Charlotte would so kill her, and him, if he didn't explain the situation fast enough. It wasn't that Charlotte was mean. A little jealous and possessive and controlling, yes, but all in the name of love. They had been together on and off since Freshman Year and everything. She didn't entirely go for the fact that he was in Glee, but even the best of couples had differences!

Greyson had his attention solely focused on Rosemary. "You look amazing Rosemary."

She smiled a dimpled smile as her blue eyes looked down in bashful flattery. "Thanks, I try." He was such a sweetie!

On the inside, Kurt's stomach lurched. He could almost see this boy mentally undressing his little girl, though he flashed a falsetto smile. He trusted his Rosie. Though, his hand slipped in Blaine's for added comfort. Blaine was great at comforting an uneasy Kurt. Though, from the looks of it, he was just as uneasy, if not, more. They were definitely in this together. No harm would come to anyone! But so far, the boy looked kind of harmless. Though the looks that Nicholas were shooting Greyson's way, there could be trouble.

Kurt shot his son a look, showing that he was onto him if he was up to no good. Nick shot his mother an impatient 'hellooo he's no good' type look and Kurt shook his head as to say 'don't bring it up.' -

"Kurt - I was telling Rene that once I heard you sing, back in the day. Greyson and Bonnie say that your kids are in their school's little glee club. Do you still sing?"

Kurt smiled, lightly taking a sip of his coffee. "Music is a large part of our family. We are all musical. -"

Much to Kurt's annoyance, Rene cut him off. "Aren't you concerned, involving your son into such artsy-fartsy affairs? Aren't you afraid he might turn out - well - like -"

Blaine cut him off right there, which was good because judging by the scathing look that Kurt wore at this moment, Kurt's response would not have been polite, at all. "Gay? Homosexual? You mean like Kurt and I?"

Victoria cut in to smooth out the edges. "We mean no offense darling, but we're just curious if your children are aware of how... Difficult life can be for those who lead different lives."

Nick actually cut the tension by speaking up, surprisingly composed. "Maybe it's easier if Mr. and Mrs. Morgan hear it from my perspective."

He turned to the couple. "My sister and I are no strangers to those people who look down at our parents for leading an alternative lifestyle. I assure you, our parents have raised us with the best upbringing. My sister and I are encouraged to be true to ourselves and live our lives to the highest extent. Gay, Straight, Bi - our parents love us unconditionally. I honestly think all parents should be as open and loving as Rose's and my parents. And no, my sister and I are both heterosexual. Our parents are fully supportive of that."

Every person at the table froze, shocked at Nicholas' outburst. Once people recovered from shock, there was obvious embarrassment on the Morgans' behalf, a mixture of outrage and appreciation from Rosemary's end, and Kurt and Blaine positively beaming.

"That's my boy," Blaine murmured under his breath as he delicately sipped from his coffee.

The meal was eaten in silence after that, with the occasional Kurt darting his eyes towards Victoria, not trusting her silence. This woman was like a demon in Louis Vuitton. In the very end of the meal (Rosie and Kurt ordered a chicken caesar salad, Blaine and Nicholas ordered the steak), Blaine, being the dapper sort, took out his card to pay for everyone.

"Blaine, dear, it's alright. Rene and I'll handle this one," Victoria commented with that regal ladylike demeanor of hers and that falsetto charm.

"No, this dinner was our idea, Blaine and I insist," Kurt put in, going along with the falsetto politeness.

Rene Morgan shrugged at this. "You can't argue with a free meal Vi." Victoria rolled her eyes at her husband's comment that sounded so tacky but then she primly nodded. "Next meal is our treat darlings. You should come over. Our new maid is from Guatemala, and she makes the most delicious entrees."

Kurt nodded courteously. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Being so stiff and formal, well he could do it, but it was anything but a pleasant experience. It was fortunate when the families parted, deciding that yes, both families would support young Greyson and little Rosemary in going to that dance together. Nick was the only one who was adamantly opposed to the whole ordeal.

On the morning of the dance... roughly a week later...

Rosemary felt on top of the world! The day of that big dance had arrived and she, Rosemary Anderson-Hummel, had the most perfect dress, picked out (.com/images/products/display/big_thumb_). Her mom was the most awesome fashion guru ever. Daddy was such a tease, telling her she'd have to wear a Chasity belt under that dress. Mom had been so embarrassing in making sure that he and Daddy met Greyson's parents over lunch again before FINALLY giving their consent to go to the dance, but apparently all went well. Mom wouldn't divulge any details, but rather said that he'd buy her a can of pepper spray just in case. Riiight, why use pepper spray. If any guy tried anything, Rose was perfectly capable of kicking ass. She could take care of herself. Her blue (with flecks of brown) eyes lingered on her date. Wowww, he was so dashing and dreamy, a true white knight.

Blaine wasn't too keen on actually letting his Rosie go to the dance with the son of both his and Kurt's sworn enemies, but he knew that Rosie could more than take care of herself (they had both seen to that with self-defense and martial arts training), and Blaine didn't want this to turn into some kind of Romeo and Juliet situation that could end in disaster. If Rosie really loved Grayson, he could accept it, but to be quite honest, he would rather not have any further connection with Morgan outside of work, and he knew that Kurt likely wouldn't want any ties to Victoria from his intern and early career days. He had been civil when Grayson had come to pick Rosie up and hadn't done any sort of standard 'overbearing Daddy' things (well, okay, he did threaten the kid with all sorts of nasty threats while Kurt had gone to be sure that Rosie was ready and get her - but nobody really needed to know about that).

Kurt was fully aware of Blaine's blatant disapproval of letting Rosie go to the dance with Greyson. Truth be told, their daughter really had a way of tugging at Kurt's heart like no other. Just one look at those pleading eyes, and Kurt wavered. It was no different with Nick, just Rose seemed to have a better grasp of this weakness of Kurt's. It was quite different if Rose went to Blaine first, because it was difficult for Kurt to speak up against Blaine as far as parenting went. In the end, Kurt figured he'd give Rosemary the benefit of the doubt. After all, she was well-trained in self-defense and martial arts. He had every faith that his little girl could handle herself if things got ugly. Besides, if he remotely caught wind of this Greyson doing something to his little Rosie, he'd see to it that this was the last thing that boy ever did.

Just as Kurt was fawning over Rose's hair and makeup, making sure everything was just right - he caught his son rushing towards the door out of the corner of his eyes. "Blaine - think fast!" he called, lo and behold, he didn't even need to comment. Blaine was quick to catch Nick. This was when a two-parent household came in handy with these twins. They could split up and put forth a teamwork effort. This was how Kurt and Blaine had made it work since the very beginning.

Of course Nick had already rushed out when his father stopped him on the way out, insisting that he first fix the tie before teasing him about having to borrow some gel. Blaine found himself having to fix Nick's curls as they stuck up at odd intervals. Blaine's hair was something that both twins seemed to have inherited, and while Rosie took more care to style her hair at all times, Nick never did anything with it, letting it grow out and curl in his face (reminding Blaine of his own hair when not properly styled).

After both of the twins left for the dance, Kurt collapsed back on the couch and closed his eyes wearily. "Operation Twin Dance Prep...Wow, that was insane," he commented.

Blaine grinned at Kurt with a playful wink. "Now it's our turn. Go get dressed up, we're going out. I threw together some plans for us for tonight. The kids are going to be gone for a few hours so it's free time for us, and I have a pretty good idea about what to do. So come on."

Kurt opened one eye when Blaine mentioned an evening out for the two of them. He stifled a yawn, but definitely knew that it had been some time since the two of them had a genuine Saturday evening like this. He raised an eyebrow at the mysterious allure his husband seemed to have.

"How dressed is dressed? You know I need a hint of how to dress. I'd hate to be overdressed, or worse, underdressed," he mused, though he got up. Blaine smirked as he playfully swatted Kurt's ass heading into the bedroom and over to the closet and pulled out a suit and quickly changed, teasing Kurt with a bit of a striptease before covering back up with the suit.

Kurt squealed in delight at his husband swatting him on the rear. "Blaine! You animal! You really want to get this started?" He lunged to swat his husband's ass, though blue eyes gleamed at the intrigue of his beautiful hubby doing a striptease dance before him.

"Baby!" he breathed, though he forced himself to be good and start getting dressed. Kurt watched Blaine pick out a suit, calculating in his mind what that suit meant in Blaine fashion before picking out one of his own ensembles. Blaine generally was a bit more simplistic than Kurt as far as fashion went, though Kurt had definitely been some influence on his wardrobe, thankfully.

Feeling like playing a little, Blaine wrapped the tie around his neck and walked over to Kurt with a smirk. "Tie it for me, babe?" Blaine knew that there was some kind of intriguing fascination with ties and them (having long since known about that particular kink ever since high school where they would find themselves getting pulled by the tie into a janitor's closet for a rather hot makeout session or such). Blaine leaned up for a quick kiss, not really being able to resist too much.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine walked up to him with that tie to ask him to tie it for him. Oh, Kurt and Blaine had an affinity for playing with ties when they had a moment to do so. Obviously, when Kurt was close enough, he was ready for that kiss that his dear husband stole for him. Kurt had this magic skill of being able to tie a tie without looking. Therefore, while he was engaged in a passionate tongue-in-tongue liplock session, he was expertly securing his hubby's tie.

"Mmm, you know me and ties," Kurt breathed with a suggestive wraggle of his eyebrows.

"If I didn't already have reservations and plans I might suggest we just stay in tonight." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt again, never really able to resist it when he was around.

Kurt pouted at the thought of having to leave the bedroom but sighed. "We've got the rest of the evening I suppose," he commented, heaving an exaggerated sigh. An evening out with Blaine was worth every second.

Blaine smiled as they sat across from each other at Kurt's favorite little Italian restaurant He had been debating on either this place or the small French bistro they had been to so often the owner had even made a special dish that he said was going to be named for them, and sure enough on their next visit there had been a new dish on the menu. But since the French bistro had been their last date night, Blaine had decided to do the Italian restaurant for tonight. It had been nearly a week since their last date night for just the two of them (given work business and both of the twins having stuff going on as well), so Blaine was fully intending on making the most of tonight. Besides, he loved being able to spoil Kurt with anything he could think of. And knowing of their shared love of good food (even if Kurt had some issues with thinking he needed to lose weight) and the Broadway stage, Blaine was pretty sure that tonight's plans would be a hit.

Kurt sighed happily and flashed a smile at his husband when he caught that beautiful smile of his and reached for his hand that wore the faithful wedding band that matched his own. "This was a brilliant plan Bee-bunny, we really don't get out that often just us, do we?"

Oh, ever since those twins had come into the world, it was like life had picked up on the fast lane. Then again, Kurt wouldn't have traded his incredible family for all the money in the world Life was wonderful, better than wonderful. Life was, PERFECT! Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, though the waitress had come with a bottle of Kurt's favorite rare Italian wine, and he broke into another full smile at his dear sweet Blaine. This night was already off to an amazing start.

When the waitress walked away, he sighed happily again, taking a sip from the wonderful wine. "Blaine, you spoil me so," he mused. "How on earth did little me wind up catching someone as grand as you?"

The show had been amazing (and Blaine had ended up crying at the end - as he always did with that show). Kurt had been dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief when he noticed that his husband had been crying too. He reached over and dabbed the corner of Blaine's eyes with his handkerchief. "Better?" he breathed, just inches away from his husband's face, stealing a kiss with a light brush of the lips.

He and Blaine were a bit more modest about PDAs. They were proud to be who they were, they just didn't like to think there were people around them who could be made comfortable. This didn't mean that Kurt reacted kindly when an elderly woman cleared her throat to emphasize her discontent.

"Disgusting," the woman muttered to which Kurt's temper got the best of him.

"Excuse me, have you any idea who you're talking to-" Blaine's act of squeezing his hand silenced him. He closed his mouth and turned to his husband, giving him an outraged look. Obviously, he was not pleased that he was silenced, but it was perhaps a hidden blessing.

In the end, Kurt and Blaine had decided to forgo a trip to the coffee shop and instead just head home to lounge on the couch together before the kids got home. Blaine didn't mind, in fact, he quite liked the idea of just curling up on the couch with Kurt. Things had been hectic lately with life and work and the kids, so there hadn't been too much time for just them (although they still made a point to spend at least an hour together just the two of them without any interruptions or distractions). As soon as they got back to their apartment, Blaine pulled Kurt into the bedroom to change out of their more formal clothes into something that they could just lounge around in.

Feeling particularly sneaky, Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt before moving to whisper in his ear. "Think we have enough time to grab a shower before the kids get home? Or should we just wait? I think we could manage a shower before they got back." He pulled back with a smirk, tossing his jacket on the bed and quickly loosened his tie and pulling at the top buttons on his shirt.

At the mention of a shower, Kurt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Now, that's an idea I could go with," he commented with a chuckle, this time enticing his hubby with a striptease dance of his own.

"Watch out Chippendale, it's Kurt's turn," he announced, striking a pose in his nude glory after teasing Blaine with his moves. As far as moves went, Kurt Hummel was an expert at pleasing his man.

"Now you've got to catch me and get me in the shower," he murmured in Blaine's ear, actually edging towards the door, outside the bedroom. Nothing like streaking across your apartment to the kitchen when the kids were out.

Kurt was cornered in the kitchen, where he was clinging onto both a can of redi-whip and chocolate syrup. "Thinking what I'm thinking? Klaine Sundae?" he asked, batting his blue eyes coyly while making reference to the coupling name that they developed in the high school days. After a bit of sweet and sticky fun, and a very erotic shower, both were in their PJs and lounged in the couch, cuddled with one another.

MEANWHILE …. AT THE DANCE...

The whole time, Nick was being really obnoxious, making out with Charlotte right in front of her. "Seriously Nick, get a room," she muttered huffily, as she got up to slowdance some with Greyson. Midway through the dance, a friend tapped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. He nodded and looked at Rosemary.

"Rosie, baby, I've got to do something. Why don't you get us some punch and wait at the table." Rosemary raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption, initially annoyed, but she sighed and relented.

"Fine, okay, whatever." Okay that was sort of rude. Then again, Rose wasn't keen on all the athletes at this school, just a select few. The others were as Mom described, total neanderthals. Rose sat at the table, waiting for some 20 minutes before looking at her phone clock. Riight, this was going well. She sighed, and figured she'd go to the bathroom with a group of her closest girlfriends, and freshen up with some gloss and powder.

As she was heading there, her friend Natalia Chang nudged her. "Rose, Steph, did you hear that?"

Stephanie Cohen and Rose looked back at her. "Nat?" Rose asked, before she heard scuffles and shouts from the boy's bathroom.

Steph raised an eyebrow, and gestured towards the door. "Screw the moral against girls going in the boys bathroom, we should go in."

Rose shook her head at her highly feminist and potentially lesbian friend. Well, that's what you got when you were raised by lesbians, right? Then again, in a weird sense, they were almost like sisters, for they were carried by the same mother. Okay to be exact, they were half-sisters because Daddy did donate the sperm. The girls never were the type to explain this story to people at school unless they really knew the people, for the story was long and overly repetitive. Especially Rose, who had inherited her biological mother's mannerisms, had a rather short fuse for repeating herself.

"Steph, seriously?" Nat rolled her eyes, though her hand subtly slipped into Steph's, a recent 'thing' between the two.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she heard more scuffles and shouts, especially since one voice was Greyson's telling the person to shut their mouth.

"Oh, it's on," she muttered as she handed her purse to Natalia and walked in the door. Right then and there, she saw Greyson pointing a paintball gun at a guy she quickly recognized to be the new kid who had joined glee club just yesterday. She wasn't one to point fingers, but she had a feeling he was definitely Fab. Well, he was questionable, like the guy that could be gay or could be straight and just Metro... Rose had a feeling – her feelings were generally true, for the most part. Then again, Rose wasn't one to go "hey you're fab, so are my dads, want to be friends?" She, like her mother, was very apprehensive around new people. Though this guy had a decent voice, judging from the audition.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, crossing her arms. One of the guys laughed and wolf whistled.

"Greyson, looks like your woman wants some action in the bathroom, I can take it from here."

Rose rolled her eyes and approached a guy she definitely thought to be a total neanderthal. "Fuck off Dan, no one owns me."

This guy, Dan, raised an eyebrow. "I can be your daddy and feed you tons of candy, the offer's always open."

Rose turned sharply to this guy. "I kicked your ass in 6th grade, I can do it again."

True, Rosemary did have a bit of an uncontrolled temper that she had fortunately controlled by the time she hit high school. Turning on her cheer captain authoritative tone, she turned to her date. "So, you leave me sitting there for about half an hour to mess with a kid you don't even know, that's real suave and debonair," she told him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Greyson rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's just a fag- I think... Are you a fag – What's your name again? Gabrielle, right?" At this, the kid turned from the mirror where he was starting in despair at his ruined clothing and made to lunge at Greyson.

"Fuck you! YOU GET OFF ME!" he snarled at Dan who had grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, though Dan released him quickly at this next act. WHAM! Rosemary totally punched Greyson on the face, and the new kid stopped still, shocked at the scene. Damn! Woman was piiissed! Rosemary paid no attention for she was absolutely trembling with fury as she advanced on her date.

"Don't you ever- EVER - USE THAT WORD - IN FRONT OF ME!" Her shouts caused her friends to run in, where the found the new Glee kid in a corner, covered by paintball splatter, having a mixed look of horror, anger, and shock.

Greyson touched his eye, and lunged at Rose, to which Steph cut in and pushed him back. "Fool, don't tell me you were about to hit a girl!"

Greyson shook his head. "Crazy bitch, what the fuck? Screw this shit - find your own damn ride home, come on Dan, we're blowing this joint."

He walked away as Rose ran to the door. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT - WALK AWAY YOU DAMN COWARD!" She tore off her wrist corsage and lunged it at his head. It sort of went down like that. She'd just get a ride with Nick or something. Actually, she was ready to leave now. Maybe she'd just call a cab. Oh man, Mom and Dad would be so piiiiiiised! Oh right, new kid...She had almost forgotten about him, who was fighting off Nat and Steph.

"What the hell man, we're the good ones!" Steph commented, pulling her arm back as he jerked away.

The kid rolled his eyes and stared down his nose. "Riight, all you cheerleaders are the same, plastic sugary-coated front when it's convenient to you, mmhmm I've heard that line."

Rose approached the kid and cleared her throat. "Gabriel, right? I don't know if you just noticed, I just decked my date and lost my ride. I would THINK that qualifies as me genuinely wanting to help."

The kid looked coldly at Rosemary. "It's Gabe. Why would you want to help me. You're the queen bitch of them all."

Natalie laughed. "Ohhh you shouldn't call Rose a bitch-"

Rose raised a finger to silence her friend and turned sharply to Gabe. "You're lucky I'm feeling sympathetic right now. If I wasn't, your ass would be on the ground for that comment. If you were a real gentleman, you'd give me a ride home, since I OBVIOUSLY lost my ride on account to you.

Gabe looked at her incredulously for a moment and reached for his pocket. "Fine, only if you plan on leaving now."

Rose shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do." She mouthed out 'I'll talk to you guys later' to her friends and followed the guy out to the parking lot where she hurried to catch up to him.

"Cut the attitude, you're talking to the class ice queen here."

The Gabe kid turned to her, looked at her incredulously and rolled his eyes. "Mmmhmm, right." Rose snickered. He sort of acted like Mom.

He turned to her. "What's so funny?"

Rose shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Your attitude, you sort of remind me of my mom." He shook his head. "Righhht, if you can do me a favor and not talk for the rest of the trip, except for directions to your place, that would be grand."

Rose rolled her eyes. "For a fab guy, you're pretty rude."

He shook his head. "Who said I was Fab anyways? What's with you people and labels? Just what I thought, you cheerleaders are all the same."

Gabe nodded at the two-seater bright red mercedes sports car they stood in front. "Well, are you getting in, or can you summon your broomstick to take you home?"

The ride was silent, until halfway through the journey to Rosemary's home. "Why did you help me?" Rose turned her head from the window. "Because, I can't stand closed-minded people. It hits a little close to home."

He scoffed. "Why, are you a closeted lesbian cheerleader?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's why I was massively making out with the guy I decked half an hour ago. Good job Einstein."

Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "I just wondered- never mind."

Rose pointed as they reached the crossing for Park Avenue. "Make a right here."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "You live here?" he asked tersely.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?"

Gabe shrugged. "I live in this building too."

Rose turned to him. "Oh really? Wait, aren't you that politician's kid?"

He shrugged. "Really, and unfortunately – I mean, yeah my dad's a senator. Whatever."

Rose shrugged. "Well good, you don't have to travel much to go home...aren't you getting out of your car?"

Gabe muttered something incoherently, and just sat in his car.

"What? I don't speak mumble."

He turned to her, biting his lip as a tear escaped his eye. "My parents can't see me like this. It'll give them another reason to bitch about the possible choice I've made in life... Like I chose-"

Rose cut him off. "Like you chose to be gay? No, it's not a choice. I don't think it is... But I do look up to people who have to endure being different. But being different can make you stronger, I should know."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "First off, I didn't say I was gay. You're just assuming that. Second, you just told me you weren't a lesbian. How can you know?"

Rose shrugged. "Come in with me. You'll see. My mom can clean you up. Mom's good at getting stains out of things... and if the maternal figure can't, well Mom or Dad could always lend you something."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Just because you think I'm gay doesn't mean I'd have any interest in wearing your mom's clothes."

Rosemary snickered. "Right, right...I live on the 10th floor penthouse, you?"

Gabe shrugged. "Ninth...so you live above me? Okay can you explain why I keep hearing music when I'm trying to sleep? The voices are good and all, but seriously, at 2 AM?"

Rose laughed. "Hahaha, sucks for you. Your room must be under the music room, come on..." She took out her key and put her key in the lock to open the door to her family's penthouse suite.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were quite content with having the apartment to themselves. "Soo, how much longer do you think we'll have before the kids come home?" Kurt asked his husband, flirtatiously running a finger along his chest before kidding him tenderly again.

After managing to get back and now wearing just a simple t-shirt and pair of lounge pants, Blaine curled up on the couch with Kurt, the television on in the background just as a sort of noise, as they really weren't paying attention to the movie that was on, and were paying more attention to each other. Blaine stared at Kurt in a bit of wonder, still hopelessly in love with him even after all the years and the ups and downs. Here they were, happily married with two wonderful (albeit sometimes difficult) kids. It was sort of a surreal dream come true for him to think that after everything they had been through, there was a happy ending for them. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's question about how long they would have before the twins got back home and shrugged. Of course the flirtatious manner with Kurt was something that they both played around with together.

Kurt sighed happily, curled up next to his husband. The atrocious woman from the show was far forgotten by now. "Bee-tonight was wonderful. Ohhh I love you so," he breathed, getting in a tender kiss.

Both sprang apart as they heard the door open and Rose's outburst. "OH GROSS MOM - DAD - SERIOUSLY?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his daughter and exchanged a 'damn' look with his husband. "Um, you're home early Rose - um what happened to your date? Wait, that's not Greyson. You picked up another guy? What did you do to him? He seems sort of catatonic right now."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No Mom, this isn't my date. My date was a total douche who ditched me after I punched him. This is Gabe. He just moved in downstairs."

Kurt scanned the paintball-covered kid staring at him slack-jawed and exchanged a WTF look. Was he that shocked to see two grown men making out?

"Um - Rose didn't warn you that her parents are both male? Rose! I told you to warn people."

Rose laughed. "But Mom, their reactions are hilarious. Besides, how am I supposed to judge whether or not people are legit unless I see reactions firsthand."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh yeah, the reactions are real hilarious."

Gabriel looked back at the head cheerleader's 'Mom' and nodded slowly as he regained the ability to speak. He tugged on Rosemary's arm.

"Rosemary - what's your last name?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Anderson-Hummel, why is that important again?"

His eyes widened as he pointed at her 'Mom.' "Is his name Kurt - THE Kurt Hummel, from KB Fashion Magazine?" Kurt smirked. Oh, this kid was fab alright, or at least fashion-Metro. He exchanged a glance with Blaine as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't know... Kurt Hummel seems to be the name on my driver's license. I presume you know about my line of work then."

Kurt glanced at Gabe's awestruck look and then chuckled. Ohh, he knew that look well. It was the look he got from just about any male intern that he dealt with on a regular basis.

Rose rolled her eyes at Gabe and nudged him out of his starstruck state. "Okay, you can fill a kiddie pool with the drool coming out of you. He's very much married thank you very much."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Rose, be nice to your friend. I'm sure he's fully aware of that."

He extended a hand to this boy, Gabe. "Gabe, it's very nice to meet you. Any friend of Rose's is warmly welcomed here."

Gabe stammered as Kurt Hummel-Anderson was shaking his hand. "Th - Thanks Mr. Hummel."

Kurt laughed, and shook his head. "Kurt is fine, really. If you call me Mr. Hummel, you'd have to call him Mr. Anderson, and that's too much like the Matrix for my liking."

Gabe blinked and Rose commented while looking at her nails bored out of her mind. "It's a really really old, and I emphasize OLD movie."

Kurt turned on his daughter suddenly. "Beg pardon young lady?" he asked, not quite liking the connotation of anything referencing him to being old.

Rose rolled her eyes and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Mommy, you're the epitome of the fountain of youth."

Kurt smiled cheekily. "And that's more like it."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her father who was still looking at her oddly. Obviously, it had to do with why she punched her date. She mouthed "I'll tell you later," in his direction and turned to Gabe who had suddenly been able to speak.

Gabe gasped eyes widening. "Ohmygod - I live under Kurt Hummel and family? You're kidding - wait, which one of you is the one that plays music at all hours of the night?"

Kurt smirked as he pointed at Blaine. "That would be my husband, me too, on occasion. Our whole family, actually, is quite musical. It's an outlet you know, music."

The mention of the music made Blaine blush just slightly. "Yes, sorry about the odd hours, sometimes the muse just hits me. Either that or I can't sleep for one reason or another." Blaine never really knew what it was or such, but sometimes he just had to play or sing through things, and he knew that it was probably always be a part of his personality, and even Kurt's.

"Well, I guess it's okay. The music is pretty good actually," Gabe spoke up with an earnest smile. "Just, I found it odd. I don't sleep much anyways."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Sleep deprivation is never good, you should talk to your parents about that. Lack of sleep can get really ugly."

Gabe shrugged nonchalantly. "I really don't think they care."

Kurt frowned at this. He was thinking he'd have to have a word with this boy's parents. Gabe looked down, grimacing at his appearance. He had just met his fashion icon while looking like this. Fantastic.

Kurt scanned the clothing again. "Since when is there paint balling at school dances?"

Gabe, regaining his ability to talk still, shook his head. Was he just standing in Kurt Hummel's home. Wait, did he call Kurt Hummel's daughter a bitch? Oh shit! He shot Rose an apologetic smile before turning back to her mother - wow he was the mother?

"Uhmm since douches decide to pick on the new supposedly gay kid in school. Why the jocks assume all guys that don't act like them are automatically gay, I will never know."

Blaine's heart went out to this boy. The kid's outfit was covered in paint, and the mention of being paintballed by bullies for being gay hit a chord with Blaine, and he knew it hit Kurt too. "Don't be embarrassed, Gabe. Those kids are just ignorant, and trust us when Kurt and I say this - we understand and it will be okay." He gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze, knowing that the entire situation was a pretty scary one, having been there.

Kurt exchanged a sad glance with Blaine, that hitting close to home for both of them. Gabe actually felt his eyes welling up. Oh shit, good job Gabe good job. He hastily wiped the tears with the back of his hand, offering a half grimace/half grin. "I hope so. I don't know how much more I can take." he breathed softly, looking away.

Kurt exchanged a sympathetic look with Blaine and looked at the clothing. "Umm, I'm not sure if that's going to come out... mind following me to my room? Maybe I can match something together so that your parents don't notice. That's why you're here right? Don't want to come home all looking like hell for being different – I mean because you're not like the other guys."

Kurt's eyes were on this boy. He recognized that despair. Oh no, he had to do something. "Gabe, come with me, I'm sure I can help." Gabe sullenly shrugged, though followed Kurt into the bedroom. Wow, his closet must be this total shrine to fashion.

Meanwhile...

Blaine pulled Rosie into a quick hug, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Hey baby. How was the dance? And what is this about punching your date?"

Rose sighed as she now faced her father about the whereabouts of Greyson. Now she'd have to explain. "He used the F word Daddy, after he met you two, he dared use that word... I'm not talking about FUCK either."

Kurt stuck his head out of the room. "Language young lady," he admonished, to which she rolled her eyes. "Come on Mother, like you don't use that word."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And I'm a grown man, what's your excuse?"

Kurt then shook his head, dropping the matter (for now as he turned his attention back to this poor boy before him) and Rose sighed, turning back to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy, see the new puppy? Think we should keep him? He sort of acts like mom...and apparently he worships him too...Think we should leave them alone in there? He might try to steal Mom from you. He could be the crazed fanboy type you know...Kind of like that Adam guy you told me about from your high school years."

Of course at Rose's comment about her new friend being a 'puppy' Blaine laughed giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You've been talking to David, haven't you?"

Rose just rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Blaine's shoulder with a grin. "I like Uncle Davey. Besides, he told me the story of how you met him and Uncle Wesie. And besides, you adopted Mom, so I'm just continuing the family train. Plus Gabe's new and he could use a friend. And it's obvious he has style, otherwise he wouldn't know who Mom was."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "True. Although I want to know why you two kids think everyone is out to steal your Mom away from me. Do you guys really want to put us through that sort of thing? I don't think you two could handle that sort of Armageddon."

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "Daddy, you really are a drama queen. I'll be right back. This dress is too fabulous to just cuddle on the couch with my dad in his pj's."

Blaine laughed and nodded, waiting on his family to come back from their bedrooms doing whatever. Instead of just sitting on the couch, Blaine moved into the kitchen and started rummaging around for some kind of snack type, not knowing if the two teens would be hungry or not, fully intending to invite Gabe to stay for a little while (as his parents could surely not expect him back from the dance already), so there would be plenty of time to get to know Rosie's new friend.

MEANWHILE...

Kurt took this new boy into the room, where he scanned his frame. "You're a little shorter than me, but a little taller than Blaine, I'm guessing my clothes are best, else the pants will run a bit small. Let's see here..." He rummaged through his closet, and Gabe couldn't help but to gape.

"Your collection is..."

"Massive?" Kurt chuckled.

"I was going to say, magnificent," Gabe breathed, eying the designer-clad wardrobe with awe.

"Fashion has always been my thing, ever since I was ye-high. High school was the worst for me - here try this."

Gabe took the clothes, and sort of stared at Kurt who pointed at the direction of the bathroom. "Shy hm? No worries, bathroom is over there. Let's see how that looks when you come back."

When Gabe came back, he looked at the pants and sighed. "They're a bit long, probably have to be taken up some."

Kurt laughed and reached for a sewing kit. "You forget who you're talking to, stand still." He knelt down, and started hemming, singing softly, still having Phantom stuck in his head.  
_  
"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - _  
_and listen to the music of the night ..."_

Gabe's jaw dropped at the sound of Rose's mother's voice. "Your voice...is stunning."

Kurt looked up suddenly, and bit his lip. "Sorry, did I start singing? It's a habit when I sew... There, done."

Gabe still stared at him. "That voice..."

Kurt waved a hand. "It's a hobby, something that got me through the worst of times. If you think I'm great, you should hear Blaine."

Gabe nodded solemnly. "I see where your kids get the talent." Kurt finished sewing, and stood up.

"There, that looks much better...Do you sing too Gabriel - or should I call you Gabe?" Gabe grimaced.

"Gabriel is my father, please, Gabe."

Kurt nodded.

"I dabble in music, nothing extraordinary. Instruments are my forte."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed. "Let me hear...I have quite an ear for budding talent."

Gabe stared incredulously at Kurt, biting his lip nervously.

"Really, there's nothing to be shy about. Pick a song, any song." Kurt was definitely thinking of how sad this boy looked outside this room earlier, and knew if he could get him into his music mode, everything could be okay. He reminded Kurt of a young him, well like a combination of he and Blaine, in terms of personal characteristics.

Gabe closed his eyes, and started to sing the first thing that came to mind.  
_  
"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

Kurt's eyes widened as his lips parted slightly. The voice was good, really good. And the song, was a very personal song of his own, especially at that age. He smiled serenely and got up next to Gabe, singing himself, along with Gabe.  
_  
"I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down"_

Meanwhile...

Rosemary had just gotten up to go change her dress. Suddenly - she heard a familiar song, but not being sung by her mother, until the next stanza. Was that...Gabe? "Daddy - listen...do you hear that?"

Meanwhile...

Gabe's eyes widened. Kurt - was incredible, breathtaking, flawless. But could he hit...? Gabe sure could, with ease. He continued to sing, it was perhaps his moment to really hit that note, impress SOMEONE at last.

"_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Was he going for the note, oh he was...Could he hit that note like Kurt could? If so... Bravo!  
_"I'd sooner try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down"_

Both hit the note at the same time, before drawing to the end of the song. Kurt and Gabe stared at each other, both using that same expression of awe. Rosemary was at the doorway, jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT GABE - you - you, my mom's the only guy I've known that could do the song like that."

Gabe closed his eyes for a moment and blushed. "I don't get much compliments really...It's just a silly hobby."

Kurt's jaw dropped, as he exchanged a look with Blaine who looked just as stunned. "No - that's talent, that's sheer unadulterated talent. You need to keep that with you until the end. Never let that music die." Kurt glanced at his husband, giving him a stunned look. It was like this kid was... a mini him. This was sort of eerie...

Blaine felt the eerie in the room, though kept to his typical composed self. "Gabe, you've got some talent there. You need to embrace it. Do you do other forms of music?"

Gabe blushed. "Mostly instruments?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Instruments? You don't say. We should definitely talk sometime about that. I'm fond of instrumental music myself."

Blaine looked at the digital clock and sighed. "Gabe, how would you like to stay? Since you live in the same building and all – Kurt and I always have this spare room at the ready when people randomly drop by."

Rose, who was totally interested in the mystery of this new kid immediately latched onto his arm. "OHMYGOD – YES! If you like music, you'll LOVE the music room."

Gabe paused and took out his phone. "All I have to do is tell my parents that I am spending the night at a friend's – they won't care." After a text – the deed was done.

Meanwhile... The door closed, and there was thundering up the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Is Rose with you? I heard that she decked Greyson Morgan and had to hug her for that, and that she ditched him for a guy that could be gay, but no one knows -"

He stopped still and saw the kid that 'might be Gay" and grimaced. "Woah, sorry man – wait, why are you here?"

Kurt chuckled and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Nick, be nice to your sister's new friend. We've invited him to stay the night. Actually, he's apparently quite the musician."

"Really? Cool... So – is music the only thing you do?"

Gabe shrugged. "I did soccer at my old school."

Nick approached him. "Really? You do know I'm the captain of the soccer team. Have you thought of trying out?"

Rose rolled her eyes as her twin brother immediately dragged this Gabe kid away to talk to him about Soccer.

She looked at her parents. "Okay, a couple hours ago, I was 100% convinced he was gay... now he's talking sports with Nick."

Blaine chuckled. "Gay kids can like sports too."

Rose sighed, laughing to herself, before she kissed either parent on the cheek. "I've got to rescue him, before Nick turns him into a total guy. I kind of like the idea of a fabulous new puppy..."

**A/N: *Collapse* I hope this massive chapter suffices for the wait. It might be a bit before the next update b/c Law School finals = ALL HELL ON EARTH! But xD stay tuned, because there really is more to come! **


	4. FOOD FOR THOUGHT

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE! Law School finals, family kidnapping me after months of not being home b/c of school, the trip to Glee Live in Cleveland, OH with my co-author and another dear friend (we seriously hit Lima, Westerville, and Akron in this trip and made Glee Build-A-Bears!) - followed by illness and more crazy – totally put this chappie on hold. I swear, I will never give up on writing for you peeps! XD Enjoy the chappie and I promise more is coming!**

"Rosemary! Are you up yet! If you don't get a move on you'll be late for school!"

Rosemary stared at her reflection in the mirror, tape measurer at hand as she measured her bust and waist and hip. How could she have missed this, going up two inches? She wouldn't have noticed, had she not been measured for that last modeling job. Ugh, she definitely had to start losing weight, stat. What sucked even more was that she had been on a diet for the past three weeks. It looked like she'd have to hit the gym more, and cut out more daily calorie intake. Maybe – it had to work! Ugh, she felt so huge, so obese... It sickened her.

"I'm awake Mom! Just... getting out of the shower... is all..."

A knock at the door.

"Mom and dad are making waffles, you might want to go down pretty soon, else they'll get cold!"

Ugh – Nick had to bring up waffles. No – she couldn't eat waffles. If she kept eating like that, how the hell would she be able to get to the top of the pyramid with ease? They were a shoe-in with Nationals this year, she had to look her best. She'd have to hit the gym more... Maybe take up some more Zumba classes or something!

"I'll be right down!"

Rosemary took another look at her bra-and-undies-clad figure in disdain, where she swore she could see the excessive weight – when in reality she was a very thin and perfectly-shaped, exceptionally beautiful and athletic teenage girl. She sighed and slipped on her robe before strolling to her closet to pull out her cheer uniform. While this was a public school, the cheerleaders were permitted to wear their uniforms on Game days. She wasn't exactly feeling keen on wearing the uniform today, not when she felt so huge, but she was head cheerleader. It was sort of her duty to lead the rest of them. She put on her uniform (.com/rose_cheer/set?id=30536122) and then strolled to her vanity where she flawlessly put on makeup. She tilted her chin up and gave her reflection a superior ice-queen smile. Yes, she was superior, no matter what insecurities lurked in her mind.

She threw a chic jacket over her uniform and then slung her Louis Vuitton school bag across her shoulders, and grabbed her black Chanel purse. She definitely looked the part of the daughter of a total fashion guru. She strolled into the kitchen where Dad sat with reading glasses on, reading the paper and drinking coffee, the remnants of his breakfast on his plate. Nick sat, wolfing down his platter of waffles, and Mom stood by the waffle iron, apron over an amazing "fashionista mom" ensemble as he expertly made breakfast. It looked like Waffles, eggs, bacon, and ham... then the usual fresh-squeezed orange juice and choice of coffee or milk.

"Rosie, honey, you should hurry up and get some breakfast. Other than lunch, you have a crazy day today – is that all you're going to eat?"

Rose went to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt and then poured herself some coffee. "Yeah, I'm not really hungry today."

Kurt sighed looking at his daughter. "Well, at least eat that here.. I want to make sure you get something for breakfast. Skipping breakfast is suicide. You have to keep your strength up if you want to keep in top shape for cheer and skating this season."

Rose sighed at her mother then grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the yogurt and then put it in her mouth. When she swallowed that first bite, she looked at her mom. "Happy?"

Kurt arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at this. "Well I will be when you repeat that step until the container is empty. Unless I have to feed it to you like when you were a baby." At this, Nick snorted into his coffee, but said nothing.

Blaine lowered his newspaper. "Rose, I know that teenagers sometimes get all body conscious. We don't have to worry about that with you, do we?" He exchanged a glance with Kurt, whose smile strained a bit as he remembered something in the past, and adverted his gaze to his coffee. Rose was too busy trying to keep a collected front to notice this exchange of glances between parents.

"N – No Daddy, of course not!" she reassured him, before finishing her yogurt. "But I have to go – um, meeting up with Gabe a little early, so – bye!" With this, she rinsed her spoon she used and was out the door. Kurt stared at where she was a moment ago and shook his head. "Whoever said that raising teenagers was easy," he admonished with a chuckle.

Nick looked up. "Hey, I'm easy – wait – that came out wrong. I mean, I'm easy to handle as far as raising teens go."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and Blaine spoke up. "Nick, you're okay – aside from the late-night phone calls with the endless girls you string along in your wake."

Nick blinked. "I don't know... They just gang up on me. I don't do anything, and next thing you know – bam – five of them want me. Even if they know perfectly well how loyal I am to Charlotte. I don't get it..."

Kurt chuckled and settled down with his cup of coffee. "You – Nicholas – are your father's son through and through."

"Kurt – me clueless, really now?"

"Logan...Flint...Jeremiah...Oh remember that moment with Rachel?"

Blaine sighed, looking at his husband and shook his head. "You'll never forget that, will you?" he chided with a meek smile.

Kurt chuckled at the cuteness and kissed his hubby on the tip of the nose. "No, I'll never forget... But I got through to you in the end, so all is well – oh my god! Is that the time? I better get going – I've got a meeting with the Dolce and Gabbana reps for a shoot." He reached for his Marc Jacobs bag, and stole a kiss from his husband who was reaching for his briefcase to get going himself.

"Yeah, I need to track down our favorite reporter to put him on assignment. We know how great our one-on-ones are."

Nick looked up as he was grabbing his stuff. "Seriously Dad, why do you put up with that douche? I mean – even if I don't know him that well, if he's anything like his son..."

Blaine laughed and hugged his son, kissing him on the forehead. "Oh they are identical. But once you get working in the adult world, you learn to take advice from those older and wiser than yourself. I'm going with the whole 'keep your enemies closer' philosophy here."

Little did anyone know, there was huge PRIDE parade about to hit downtown New York. As great as the cause was, it congested traffic to the extreme to the point where Blaine and Kurt and clan all preferred to steer clear of the vicinity. Kurt and Blaine had discussed ideas on educating Rene Morgan, and even Kurt had suggested that Blaine try educating the guy. Well, he was probably always going to be a douche, but it was one less parade where Blaine had to stick one of his fearful novice reporters at. Besides, maybe Kurt was sort of evil on occasion and just took personal enjoyment in seeing to it that working under Blaine meant an opportunity to make the guy (or his family's) life a living hell. The family rivalry was sort of … like the Capulets and Montagues of modern-day New York. Without another thought on the matter he was off. The entire family was off in their own affairs.

Later that day – at lunch...

"Rose – tell me you plan on getting something to eat, and you're not just drinking water for lunch." Nat looked up from filing her nails and examined her perfectly-shaped result in satisfaction before putting the file back into her Prada bag. She shifted glances with Steph, who pushed her salad towards Rose.

"Seriously, eat this, I'll buy another... there's no way water will last you all day," she commented, eyes narrowed. Rose shook her head and pushed away the salad.

"I'm fine, seriously. I had a huge breakfast. Mom and Dad went all out this morning, you know how those breakfasts are." The two cheerleaders shifted glances and shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." It was obvious that Nat was sort of skeptical here. Gabe showed up with this band girl that he had convinced to join the Nightengales – Lexi or something like that, yeah. She was decent, but perhaps a little too quiet. She was pretty though, extremely and seemed to tag along with Gabe a lot these days, as if he were mentoring her for something. Rose's questions were soon answered as Gabe spoke up, gesturing towards Lexi.

"Rosie - you mentioned you were looking for another cheerleader to replace Shelia, right?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, trying to forget about the abrupt transfer of one of her girls that completely threw everything off that she had planned since cheer camp last summer. Rose wasn't one that liked her plans to go awry. "Yeah, trying to forget that and move on, what's up?" She eyed this band girl-crossed-over-to-glee and had an inkling that Gabe was up to something. Gabe proceeded to gesture towards the girl.

"I'm thinking you should take a look at Lexi, she's actually got some hidden talents. We sort of have a history of working local theater and have done some pretty decent choreography numbers together."

Rose tilted her head. "Gabe – I thought I told you to think about joining up, we could use more guys, seriously."

Gabe shook his head. "No way, I'm not the Rah rah type, no offense... But I think Lexi could be... give her a shot, for me?" He tilted his head and batted his baby blues in a way that Rose couldn't help but to relent.

Rose sighed and tapped her manicured nails on the surface in contemplation and scanned Lexi over. "Well, she seems kind of quiet; however, if she can show me sufficient athletic ability, I can make it work. Tell her to show up today to practice with us some, sort of a trial run."

Lexi cleared her throat and looked directly at Rose. "Um, I'm standing here. Just why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Rose stared at the girl that suddenly gave her lip with a blank expression, but then offered a slow nod of approval. So, she did have personality potential. This idea of Gabe's might just be crazy enough to work.

"Show up after school. Practice starts at 4, Sharp. Be ready for a workout, we get brutal at times, fair warning."

Lexi tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled confidently, though she was shaking on the inside. Gabe had actually been coaching her for a couple of weeks on how to pass a Rosemary Courage Test. "I think I can take it. Going to work on a thing, but 4 Sharp, I'll be there." She reached for her bag and walked off briskly.

Rose watched the retreating Lexi and sighed, turning to Gabe. "She just might work. I'm not making promises, but it might work. Keep in mind MIGHT means MIGHT, okay?"

Gabe broke into a smile and hugged Rose tightly and kissed her gratefully on the cheek. She pushed Gabe away. "Okay Gabey, no need to get handsy over a little nothing."

Gabe laughed, and tapped Rose on the tip of the nose. "Oh baby, you haven't seen handsy. That comes later. I hate to cut this sweet nothing moment short, but I sort of have to work on this thing for Orchestra. I'll come by after school with Lexi, for moral support and all." With this, Gabe slung his bag across his shoulder and headed off.

Rose sighed wearily as she saw her retreating friend and she then turned to Steph and Nat, who were observing the entire scene as they were passing a bag of chips back and forth, kind of like they were watching a movie or something. "Really, is that necessary?"

Steph smirked and held out the chip bag under Rose's nose. "Come on, you know you want some. By the way, have you realized you somewhat act like those MEAN GIRLS in the cliché cliquey movies? It's kind of funny."

Rose rolled her eyes at this comment. "Yeah, no. That's silly."

Nat raised an eyebrow. "You know, Steph does have a point about that. So you're really going to give that Lexi girl a chance, huh? Think you can get her past Bonnie and Charlotte and the lot of them without them irritating the hell out of us?"

Rosemary shrugged. "I couldn't say no to Gabe. Anyways, it'd be good if we could find another one to add to our side, you know – for when things get sticky. Shelia was a neutral party – we can't have someone on their side now can we."

Steph laughed. "You are your mother's daughter, you know that?"

Rose smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't you forget it. But okay, Lunchtime is almost over, and I've got to finish reading some of this Physics before class, eugh – I'll catch you girls later." Rose lied. She already read physics. She only wanted an excuse to leave the cafeteria early. Before Steph or Nat could say another word, she grabbed her bag and walked off.

So class went on with its usual bored-teen-rather-be-chilling-at-home moment for Rose. The lack of food was making her pretty sleepy to the point where she actually started to nod off during Physics. Nick noticed from the back of the room. He balled up a piece of paper and threw it at her head. She snapped awake once she was hit, only to glare at her twin. "You do that again, and I'll kick your ass," she mouthed, making a slicing gesture along her neck in the process.

Nick only smirked at her and went back to getting all googly-eyed with Charlotte while she twirled her finger around her hair and looked like she was paying attention (she probably wasn't). Rosemary tossed her head in disgust and went back to listening, only to have a note passed to her by Gabe.

_You're five pages behind_

_-G-_

Rose flipped her book to the right page before mouthing out "thanks" to Gabe. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the lecture.

Class went something like that. By the time the bell rang, Rose wasn't sure how much longer she could take the wait. She was just anxious to get Cheer practice done with so she could go home and take a nice lavender bubble bath or something.

"Uhm, excuse me – we didn't hear anything about accepting new recruits."

"Surely Rosemary will clarify that."

"No one was asking you Sir Fancy."

"Excuse me, you don't have a right to talk to him like that."

"Who said you could talk to me, Band Geek, ugh!"

Rose appeared at the gym, already in a foul mood when she heard this bullshit. She put her fingers into her lips and emitted a loud whistle. "ENOUGH! YOU'RE WASTING VALUABLE PRACTICE TIME!"

She smiled at Lexi and nodded. "Good Alexis, you came. Girls, we're giving her a trial run. Okay, no time to waste. We need to have that first half of the new routine memorized by the end of today's practice. Let's start with the warm-up routine and some dismounts. Lexi, try to keep up." Leave it to Rose to take over. The opposing cheerleaders merely tossed their heads snootily before taking their places. Rose stood up front, keeping an eye on Lexi who really did seem to be keeping up. Hmm, maybe Gabey was onto something.

"Uhm! No – get off me!" Gabe looked really stiff and uncomfortable as one of the more 'airheaded' cheerleaders had taken an interest in the guy watching the practice.

"Come on, if you have any gay in you, I can kiss the gay away."

"I'm not gay!"

"Lydia, hands off the guy and get back to practice. I want to see you do five perfect dismounts in a row." The cheerleader rolled her eyes at Rose's sudden short mood. Rose closed her eyes, feeling sort of dizzy, but she shook the feeling off.

"Lexi, can I talk to you over here?"

Lexi approached Rose. "Did I do anything wrong? I'm trying to keep up."

Rose held up a finger, silencing her. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you do some solo stuff for me to see if we can work with this. You seem to have some experience, care to show me what you can do?"

Lexi nodded and started by showing a few handsprings, toe-touches, hurdles, splits, and the like. Rose smiled slightly. "You're a gymnast, aren't you?"

Lexi nodded. "Yeah, since I was three."

Rose nodded. "I can tell. I'm a skater. I can always tell the difference between gymnasts, skaters, and dancers. I'm going to show you a simple cheer, try to keep up, then show me what you picked up."

As she went on with the routine, she felt the dizzying feeling again, but she shook off the feeling until she was finished. She then stepped aside and watched Lexi do it. "Good, yeah try lifting up your chest as if you just did the dismount off the beam or the vault. Yeah." She shook her head wearily. Just a little longer... next thing she knew, she was on the ground.

"Damn Alexis, you sucked so bad you scared the daylights out of her!"

"Shut up and give her room!"

"Out of my way!"

Nat grabbed her water bottle (which she kept ice-cold) and dumped it all on Rose, who sat upright, wide-eyed and irritated. "YOU WET MY HAIR!"

Steph hid a smirk behind her hand, clearly amused but being polite. Nat, on the other hand, was nonchalant. "If anything would get you to regain consciousness, it would be that."

Gabe pushed to the front and shoved a granola bar under her nose. Rose, thoroughly irritated, pushed his hand away. "I'm not hungry Gabriel."

Gabe pursed his lips at being called his full name and held the granola bar towards her. "Not hungry my ass. All you had was a bottle of water. Eat this, or I'll call your mother."

Rosemary glared at her friend, though took the bar and ate it.

"What is going on here?"

Nick and Johnny were coming in from Soccer practice when they saw the crowd. Charlotte was immediately at Nick's side. "Nicky, baby, looks like your sister was trying to do some freak diet or something, because she totally fainted. Oh my god, I thought she was dead and everything. You have to make sure she's okay. We can't lose her before Regionals."

Nick silenced his girlfriend but stared at his sister with a blank expression. "Rose, is this true? Did you just pass out?"

Rose opened her mouth, but nothing escaped. She closed her mouth and her twin brother stared at her steadily. "Cheer practice is over girls. I'm taking her home."

Rose glared at her brother who held up his phone. "Rosemary, you can make it easy, or I can call up Mom and Dad right now."

"Uhm, Nick – I think I'll just let Gabe give me a ride home, if you don't mind." Nick turned to Johnny. It was true – Rose left with Gabe this morning, and Nick picked up Johnny. Sometimes random carpooling went on among this crowd, so Nick thought nothing of it

Nick shrugged. "Sure, whatever man. I got to make sure the PMS Avenger is listening, if not – I'll have Dad on the phone so fast -"

"Come off it Nicholas, I'm coming – and unless you want me to shove my foot so far up your ass-"

Nick turned to Gabe and sighed. "Do you have any more food on you to shove in her mouth? She's bitchy when hungry – ow!" Nick turned to his sister and glared as he rubbed his arm.

She tossed her head, thoroughly irritated. "Serves you right."

Eventually Rose and Nick were in Nick's car driving home. The ride started out as unusually silent. Nick was trying to think which parent to bring this up to while causing the least amount of drama possible. Rose didn't know what to think, other than feeling that she made a total fool of herself.

"Nicky, you're not going to tell Mom or Dad, are you?"

There was a long pause as Nick turned the corner. "Can you honestly say that this is something I ought to keep from Mom and Dad? I mean, you fainted from lack of food. That's not exactly playing it safe Rose."

Rose closed her eyes, feeling she could cry but she kept her composure. "Let me talk to Mom, please. It's better if Mom hears it from me. Promise?"

Nick silently recollected that she didn't say anything about him talking to Dad. "I promise not to tell Mom, there, happy?"

She looked at him from behind her sunglasses. "Elated, can't you tell?" she said flatly, opening the door the second they pulled into the lot.

"Hey hey, not so fast, sit down, and eat something."

Rose looked at her brother in disbelief and he held up his phone. "I'm not kidding Rosemary," he said, setting his mouth in a firm line.

Rose sighed and walked to the refrigerator where she took out a banana and polished it off right in front of her brother. "There, happy?" She got up and went towards her room.

"You better not puke that up in the bathroom or however that dieting trend goes."

Rose responded by slamming her door shut. She already felt so ill, like her stomach might explode if she didn't. She bolted to the private bathroom in her bedroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet before shakily wiping her mouth. She then proceeded to wash her hands and face before brushing her teeth. There, minty fresh.

Nick stood behind that locked door for a moment before he looked at the phone in his hand. He turned on one heel and made for his room and locked his door before sitting on his bed. "Call Dad," he spoke up, using the verbal command of his phone after putting on his blue tooth earpiece.

As the phone rang to connect Nick to his dad, he reached for his soccer ball to kick it against the wall, something he did when feeling on edge.

Blaine Anderson was in his office, reading through a story when his phone rang. He looked to find it was Nick. "What's going on kiddo?" he asked. His pleasant grin soon disappeared showing a blank expression. He was soon scrambling to grab some folders, which he put in his briefcase. He then was reaching for his jacket.

"I'm on my way home. No – I'm mostly done anyways. Keep an eye on your sister, and let me know if any more funny business is going on."

Blaine soon had all his items gathered. He exited his office and then passed by his assistant. "Cara, I'm calling it an early day. Just wrap up whatever you're working on and feel free to close up shop early."

His secretary turned to him, knowing that look of his. "Blaine, Hun, everything okay?"

He responded by pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding. "Yeah, I just need to get home a little earlier than planned. See you tomorrow bright and early for that board meeting?"

Cara nodded. "Aye aye captain, send Kurt and the kids my love."

Blaine offered a small smile and was off. Just as he was getting in the car, the phone rang. It was Kurt. He answered. "Kurt, I'm so glad you called-"

Kurt cut him off, obviously in a bit of a rush. "Blaine, thank Gaga you answered so quickly. Listen, I know it's my turn to cook, but a model decided to walk out just a week before the big shoot so we have to hold emergency auditions. Can you do me a favor and order out tonight? I'll make it up by cooking the next two days I promise – oh sorry gotta go, byee love you much!"

Blaine opened his mouth then closed it, not succeeding in getting a single word in. He sighed and hung up his phone. Okay, now he had to pick up dinner. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He picked up his phone and placed a call. "Nicky, how does pizza sound tonight?"

"Yeah Dad, that sounds great. Alright, I'll be sure to let Rose know. Okay, bye."

"Let Rose know what?" Nick jumped as he was hanging up his phone. Rose was standing over him, arms crossed. She was still pretty hostile.

Nick shrugged and turned back to the TV, trying to keep as neutral as possible. He had made sure to make Dad promise to not look like he knew a thing about what Nick told him. "Mom's having to hold a last-minute audition because some model went diva and quit a week before the big shoot. Dad's bringing pizza."

Rose's mouth formed a firm line. "Rose," Nick began warningly.

She tossed her head in annoyance. "Remember Nicky, you promised, not a word to Mom or Dad."

Nick looked up. "Correction, you said to promise to let you tell Mom, you said NOTHING about me talking to Dad."

"YOU DID WHAT!" she suddenly screeched, jumping up and advancing to him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! LET YOU STARVE LIKE SOME THIRD-WORLD PERSON?"

"OH SURE, START WITH THE DRAMA!"

"EXCUSE ME – I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STOPPED NOURISHING MY BODY IN FEAR OF GETTING OMG SO FAT!"

"DO NOT MOCK ME NICHOLAS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA-"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! TELL ME ROSE – PLEASE TELL ME – HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT? AM I SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT YOUR ATTEMPT TO STARVE YOURSELF TO DEATH!"

Rose's blue eyes narrowed into icy slits as she sent him a scathing look before storming back into her room. Nick flinched as Rose slammed the door and then sighed, wandering into the music room. He sat down and started to play on the guitar, anything to take his mind off of things.

Meanwhile...

Blaine was walking to the penthouse apartment when he heard a guitar strumming but no singing, which meant something was amiss. Normally, these kids were eager to get some vocalizing out of their system. Also normally, Rose and Nick would be in front of the TV by now doing homework to have the rest of the evening to chill. Something was definitely off here. Blaine deposited the pizza onto the counter top and then shot a look at their Labrador Retriever. "No, Sir Padfoot – I'll give you your dinner in a moment. First, let's find Nick and Rose."

With a resigned 'woof' Padfoot sort of led the way to the music room. There, Nick really seemed to be in some guitar instrumental ZONE! This was especially notable given that the guitar was hooked to the AMP (.com/watch?v=dnbve26vsYI). While it was a breathtaking cover of the Pirates of the Caribbean medley, the troubled emotion behind it was more than obvious. Blaine sat next to his son and watched until the very last strum. "Wow, kiddo, that was some arrangement you got there!"

Nick looked up and bit his lip and turned off the amp so that it wouldn't give too much 'feedback' noise. "Yeah, guess I got carried away, my bad."

Blaine nodded slowly and looped an arm around him. "Well, I did come bearing pizza. Where's your sister? Mom said we should go ahead an eat."

Nick made a strangled noise and looked down. "About that, yeah she sort of caught on about me telling you. It wasn't pretty." Nick grimaced before looking up.

Blaine stood up. "Well, that makes it a lot less awkward now, go ahead to the kitchen and get your pizza and leave enough for Rose, Mom, and I." He left Nick to go to his daughter's (still) closed door and knocked.

"Rose, sweetheart, dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Rose, we can go about this the easy way, or the hard way."

The door opened slowly and Rose stepped out, looking a little hostile. "Dinner – go, no argument and we get to sit down and watch you eat at least two pieces," Blaine ordered, expression now blank but tone authoritative.

She lifted her head high and stalked to the kitchen. Nick looked up at Rose, but she merely tossed her head meaning she was in no mood to talk. Blaine appeared in the kitchen and gave her a stern look. "Two pieces. When your mother comes home, we can give you two privacy. Deal?"

Rose stared at her father in silence.

"Deal?" he repeated more firmly. "Also, don't glare at your brother, he did nothing wrong."

Rose shifted her gaze from her brother. "Deal," she muttered darkly as she munched on the pizza. She really was hungry, but it was like part of her wanted to dispose of this heinous and artery-clogging substance. Also, Rose couldn't shake the feeling that both her brother and father were watching every bite and every chew.

...That was because they were.

Just as Rose was finished polishing off the last bite of pizza, Mom walked through, taking off his bluetooth earpiece in the process. He sighed as he peeked at dinner. "Pizza? From what I saw in today's Marc Jacobs preview, if I want to be wearing next season's line, I probably have to lose fifteen pounds by New York Fashion week."

"Kurt, don't start with that now." Blaine sat back on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose wearily.

Kurt turned around and stared at his husband. "Blaine, honestly, you think I'm kidding? What sort of industry do you think I'm in? Thin is in, it always is."

"...Thin is in? Have you ever heard yourself speak Kurt? You're as vain as every one of them."

"Daddy, stop." Rose tugged at Blaine's sleeve and Kurt silenced his daughter.

"No – Rose, let your father and I talk." Kurt's tone was growing deathly calm, enough to cause Nick to back off a few paces. Oh shit was going to hit the fan!

Kurt was now glaring at his husband in livid annoyance, a look that Blaine did not get often. "Okay Blaine, talk – what sort of stick is shoved up your ass this evening."

Blaine flinched slightly. He could let stupid lines like that slide when they came from Morgan. Lines like those coming from Kurt, on the other hand... Kurt knew better. Blaine got up and stared at his husband straight in the eye. "Kurt, I have learned to love your little quirks about vanity, it makes you special, but you know sometimes that vanity can go too far. Remember high school Kurt – remember?"

Kurt blinked at his husband and said nothing. Blaine approached him and traced a scar along Kurt's neck from two separate surgeries – one as a child, the other in high school. "Remember the spiral staircase, what almost happened then?"

The color vanished from Kurt's face and he stared at Blaine. "That has nothing to do with this present situation Blaine, nothing," he hissed.

"Actually Kurt, it does. You've surrounded our children into this damned fashion world and its ideals. Now, your half-brained ideals have rubbed off on our daughter."

"Daddy STOP!"

Blaine ignored Rose – as this seldom-seen rage had been triggered. "Kurt, while you spend your days obsessing over your weight, which is ridiculous as it is, you send messages to teenage girls out there to starve themselves into that thin ideal. Did you know that your daughter – OUR daughter, is one of those girls? Wow Kurt, small world isn't it? I'll be damned if I'll stand back to lose her like I nearly lost you."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he slowly turned to Rose. "Rosie?" he asked in a tiny voice. All she could do is shake her head and cry. Kurt turned to Nick, who could only shrug back at him like – what do I say to that? He took a couple steps back.

Blaine actually regretted his words as quickly as they left his mouth. He reached towards Kurt. "Kurt – wait." Kurt shook his head and took a couple more steps back. He then turned on one heel and walked to the room and slammed it.

Nick grimaced and looked at Blaine. "I now see where Rose gets it."

Rose pushed past both of them and knocked at the door. "Mom please, open the door – please? Mommy?" She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and choked back a sob as she slid against the door to the floor. The tears just came out. "I'm sorry Mom, I tried to be strong but it's hell – you don't understand. It's not easy – being perfect. I'm Kurt Hummel's daughter, I have to be perfect. You are anything up imperfect... But I'm not – I'm not..." She was overcome by tears.

Just then, the door opened, and Rose looked up to see her mother... Wait – were those tears in his eyes? That didn't happen too often. "Mommy?" she repeated, getting up as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry," he whispered amidst his tears. "I didn't mean to have you – I didn't realize... You – it, I'm sorry."

Rose looked up again. "Mom – it's not you, it's me. This is my thing – my fault, not yours."

Kurt shook his head. "No – I should have seen the signs – it was just like that in the beginning." He walked into his (and Blaine's) bedroom.

Rose followed. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it, and merely shook his head. "Rose, I was an insecure teen once on many levels. Weight, that was one of them. It almost lead to my... what was that word that your Uncle Dwight uses..? Oh yes, it almost led to my mortal undoing."

Rose blinked. "You mean you almost died, Mom?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I still have my moments where that drive for vanity overcomes, but your father has always been good at pulling me back. I guess with you – he sort of lost his calm." Kurt sank onto his bed and covered his face. What a mess!"

Rose looked down at her hands. "Mom I'm so sorry. I should have come to you first. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in this – in all of this..." She bit her lip and looked back at her mother.

Kurt wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Oh Rosie, I've been so caught up in my own world, I forget that I have to play Mom. I promise I'll help you through this, whatever it takes."

Rose tried to keep her composure, but instead wrapped her arms around her mother and cried out all the bottled-up emotional pain that she hidden all this time. Kurt held his daughter. Silent tears escaped his eyes.

From the doorway, Blaine watched. The second that outburst had escaped, he had regretted it. Blaine wasn't one to lose his calm easily. Kurt looked up and stared at Blaine with sad eyes. Blaine mouthed out "I'm sorry" and Kurt nodded slowly, mouthing out "I'm sorry too." Fights never did last too long without them.

At this point, Nick broke the silence. "Okay Mom, Dad – enough with the mouthing out apologies. If you guys want to have your make-up sex, I can save Rose the pain of having to see that."

Kurt sighed and nudged Rose to go on with her brother. "I'm guessing you two have some twin makeup to do yourselves. Tomorrow morning we'll talk more about this matter Rose. Got it?"

Rose nodded and she walked off with her brother. Those two didn't really fight much other than typical sibling bickering here and there.

Now, it was just Blaine and Kurt in the room. Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. Blaine tilted his head in question. "Just this damn migraine I've had all day. I figure my sleep's been off because I've been tired as hell all week. I guess the drama at work then this little bit of crazy didn't help, did it?" Kurt laughed awkwardly.

Blaine frowned and sat by his husband. "You need to start taking it easy at work Kurt. You could work yourself to death."

Kurt shook his head. "I've got a good sixty years left before I should start worrying about things like that, no worries." He offered a meek grin.

"You're not 25 anymore Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes. "And how was it that I wound up with the name Mom?" he joked, teasing Blaine with a little kiss.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and then started kissing Kurt along the neck which got him to giggle. "No fair! You got the neck!" From there, you can only guess where things went...

...Around three that morning...

"Kurt – are you still awake?" Blaine had woken up to get a drink of water in the dead of night and he turned on the light to find Kurt seated at his desk on his laptop. While Kurt was prone to random sleep patterns, being up on the computer at three AM during the work week was unheard of unless something major was going on.

Kurt looked up from the desk and took off his glasses and sighed at Blaine with a meek grin. "Couldn't sleep." He turned back to the computer and continued to click and search and occasionally write things down on a notebook.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Kurt looked back and shrugged. "You'll find out in the morning. I'm fixing this."

Blaine blinked. "Which problem."

Kurt offered a catty smile and swatted at Blaine. "You'll see. Go back to sleep, I'm almost done." He paused and then turned back to Blaine.

"Bee – I'm thinking about calling a personal day tomorrow. You up for doing that? Just for tomorrow?"

Blaine paused and then comprehension dawned on him. "You're talking about the Rose predicament aren't you? That's what all this is about?"

Kurt nodded sullenly and Blaine embraced him. "Anything that will get you to rest soundly and know that we'll get through this as a family. I'll call Cara first thing." He then sealed the deal with a kiss.

The next morning...

Kurt stuck his head in Nick's room. "No need to go to school today, family day."

Nick shrugged and fell asleep for another hour.

Rose was halfway done with her morning grooming routine when Blaine stuck his hid into her room. "No school today, family day." She put down her hairbrush. "Huh?"

About an hour later, both kids were sitting in the kitchen over a light but delicious breakfast that Mom had prepared with Turkey Bacon, Eggs, and Whole Wheat Toast all with fresh coffee and orange juice. Rose stared at the food uncertainly and Kurt put the plate before her. "The first step, know the foods that are healthy. You need to eat regularly. You can eat healthy and regularly. There is no need to starve yourself if you're concerned about your figure."

Nick was hardly paying attention while he inhaled the food before him. Rose, on the other hand, blinked at her mother. "Come again?"

Kurt paused, stared at Blaine, who nodded before Kurt sat down and reached for Rose's hands. "Rose, Anorexia is a disease first and foremost. There are treatments. We can go about this a couple of ways. One, you can listen to this diet and recovery plan I have concocted; or Two, we all take a trip to the closest rehabilitation clinic and admit you to rehab. Personally, I think you'd prefer One. I'm giving you a choice."

At this point, Nick looked up, comprehension dawning. Rosemary looked down for a moment before she shakily reached for her fork. "What diet and recovery plan do you have planned?"

Kurt smiled and pushed a notebook in her direction. "Today, we are going to go to the supermarket. We are going to get all sorts of nutritious goodies to get you to a healthy and additionally aesthetically-pleasing weight. There is also a workout plan here. From my experience in that image-conscious industry and from personal experience, I can guarantee that this plan can work with proper cooperation."

Nick blinked. "Mom, you're talking like you're advertising, you know that?"

Rose giggled and looked through the notebook and then nodded. "I'll do it."

Kurt smiled and then nudged Rose's breakfast towards her. "Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say. Now eat up, your breakfast is getting cold."

Blaine watched Kurt coax Rose into eating and couldn't help but to smile. Kurt was still the most moral person he had ever known to this day.

A couple hours later, they were at the local Whole Foods market. Go figure, Kurt was keen on keeping things organic. Nick yawned and looked at Blaine. "Dad, where are the Doritos at?" he asked, poking at some baked sweet potato chips and shaking his head.

Blaine chuckled, but Kurt looked up from looking at the rice cakes label. "Nicholas, have you any idea the free radicals and trans fats in Doritos? Yeahhh that's a no sweetheart. I want to keep you healthy."

"We'll make a pit stop later," Blaine mouthed at Nick to which Nick nodded. Kurt and Rose, on the other hand, were distracted by the variety of organic food.

"Mom, yeah the rice cakes are fine. I'll take your word for it. Uhm, I'm going to check out the produce then, okay?" Rose had to escape Mom for a little bit, just to breathe. Nick followed suit and Rose sighed as he followed her. "You want to overcrowd me into buying every piece of food in sight?"

Nick shook his head. "Not this food. This is like the rabbit food that Steph and Johnny eat along with Aunties Grabby."

Rose giggled. "Well, I'm not going to argue with that, but at the least this food isn't too entirely fattening."

Nick groaned. "Rose, I don't get it. You're thin and gorgeous! What makes you think any different?"

Rose offered a wan smile. "I'm far from perfect." She turned her attention to some (actually) delicious-looking bell peppers. Perhaps this plan of Mom's was crazy enough to work after all!

"Kurt?"

"Hm, yes baby?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Of course Bee, and I love you just as much, if not more." He chuckled lightly and affectionately poked the tip of Blaine's nose.

Blaine crinkled his nose slightly like a rabbit in reflex though smiled, but the smile vanished as he reached for Kurt's nose. "Kurt – you're bleeding."

Kurt reached under his nose. "Wow, I am... that's crazy. Must be dry air or something." He reached into his bag and pulled out some tissues and held them against his nose. "Uhm, yeah Blaine- I'm just going to go to the bathroom to get this cleaned up, okay?" With this, Kurt rushed off to the bathroom, leaving Blaine to his thoughts. That was the second time that had randomly happened, crap! He made a mental note to check out what sort of herbal remedies they had for allergies.

Blaine looked at his husband's retreating form and tilted his head, pondering if there was something to worry about that random instance. Rose's voice cut off his thoughts. "Dad, where's Mom? I was going to see if we could buy the things to make an organic pizza or something, make up for yesterday?"

Blaine smiled and turned his attention to Rose. "Mom's in the bathroom, but Pizza, I can help with. What are you looking at?"

Kurt returned to find Rose and Blaine with the ingredients for an organic pizza and chuckled. "Rose, you are definitely your father's daughter in that department, though I commend you for your skill in finding the organic alternative to pizza. That's my girl!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's see if it tastes like real pizza and not like sawdust." Blaine laughed. "Nick, take it from me, this one won't." He exchanged smiles with his daughter and his husband.

Later that day, they deposited their organic food finds at the grocery store. Kurt stifled a yawn. "Uhm, if it's alright, I think I'm going to sneak a few winks. I really didn't sleep that much last night."

Rose looked up as she finished putting the rest of the groceries but then shrugged. "Yeah, I think I'll work on that History paper after this."

Blaine turned to Nick. "You want to run a few errands with your old man?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure Dad."

A trip to a (normal) supermarket later, the two of them found themselves at a burger joint. "You think Mom's caught on about our random trips?"

Blaine finished swallowing his bit of burger. "Your mom is a smart one. I'm sure he'd realize it eventually. He knows I have to have my red meat fix."

Nick laughed and popped a few fries in his mouth. "At least this is quality father-son time?"

Blaine smiled and polished off the rest of his burger. After he swallowed he gestured towards Nick. "Finish up, before Mom wakes up and starts to grow suspicious. We need to hide the real supermarket finds in the pantry."

"Aye Aye Captain Dad," Nick commented, not needing any help in inhaling what little was left of his food. Damn, that really hit the spot.

Later that evening, one organic pizza (which had top marks across the board according to a family vote), the family crowded around the couch for a movie night. The vote that night had been Mulan of all movies, but a family favorite. With this family, you could never go wrong with Disney. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Another perfect day. I love you."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you too." He glanced around and smiled warmly. "You know, Kurt Hummel has had the perfect life so far." He lightly brushed his lips against Blaine's and sat back with a smug smile as the comments started.

"Oh man – get a room!"

"Mom, Dad! I don't need to know how we came around."

"Wait – Nick – uhm how does that work...? It's not like Abby was involved in some orgy with Mom and Dad unless..."

"Kids! Come on! Seriously!"

Blaine chuckled and reached for his blushing (bride) husband. "Kids, what we did in our youth brought you guys to this world. Let me tell you, that was an incredible orgy moment."

"Blaine!"

Ohh, proper Kurt, was blushing to the roots of his hair. Yes, there was no family like this one. He broke into a bashful smile and nuzzled back into his husband's embrace. Life was THAT good.

**A/N: Oh there is foreshadowing – there is a LOT to come in this storyline. Next storyline will unveil more. There will also be a new pet added to the bunch xD. Just picture Kurt versus a Chihuahua puppy – skittish at first, but then you know the dog's bound to be spoiled and clothed like a little princess xD. I am free to random fan comments and suggestions for random blurbs along the storyline where I can fit them, etc XD . Like if you totally suggest me some writing prompt – I will try to include it in the storyline to make things interesting ;). Thank you for your patience! Mucho peace and love!**


	5. PART OF THE TEAM

**Disclaimer: I do not own the epic that is glee – I am simply a fan that is writing my version of fiction. Do try to enjoy xD **

"Kurt? What do you think? Kurt - are you listening?"

Kurt blinked into attention when fingers snapped before his face. He reacted by moodily pushing his business associate's hand away. "Sacha, snapping your fingers in front of my face was completely unnecessary, of course I'm paying attention. I said the spread was fine." His eyes narrowed as he saw the spread before him. "What the hell is this?"

Sacha sighed, shaking his head, as he exchanged a look with his husband, who had come in to check the latest inventory of clothing that had come in. Demi raised an eyebrow at him, and Sacha mouthed something like 'I'll tell you later,' to which the brunette merely shrugged and walked away, a chanel dress draped over his arm as he went to check on this latest shoot that was going on. Sacha sighed, and turned back to Kurt. "Kurt - that's the spread you just said was okay."

Kurt shook his head. "It's all wrong - we have to have the Gucci featured on page 20, and the Prada on 5, leading to the Marc Jacobs. The issue is focused on the Chanel, which is supposed to be a breakthrough this upcoming season, obviously should be in the middle.. Roughly page 25 -" Kurt felt a sudden rush hit his face - for the third time this week, and his hand barely caught the blood that rushed out.

"KURT!" Sacha immediately had tissues at hand and pushed Kurt back. "Tilt your head up." Kurt obliged, though he had to blink to keep the dizzying wave that had hit him at bay. "Oh, this one hit me harder than the other ones," he commented wearily.

"What's going on in here - Kurt you're bleeding."

Kurt's gaze followed the voice to Demi, who had come back into his office. "I think it stopped. Demi, I'm fine. They just happen every now and then."

Demi raised an eyebrow at this and pulled the wad of tissues away from Kurt's nose. "The bleeding did stop, but that was quite a bit... If you've had multiple occurrences of that, you should really check it out. You might wind up anemic or something. It's not healthy, or normal for that matter." Demi didn't really want to touch on how he knew about that. Most of his friends knew, and it wasn't because of his dad or brother's occupations (both were notorious surgeons).

Kurt sighed. "I know what they're like - my mom-" His face paled as he mentally came to this realization.

Demi frowned at that reaction, and exchanged a gaze with Sacha, who pulled a chair to sit by Kurt. "Kurt - you haven't talked about your mother that often. What exactly did she die of?"

Kurt bit his lip, and shifted a gaze towards Demi. "I'm not sure I'd like to say," he commented, his mind in another world right now.

Demi frowned at that comment, as he tilted his head towards Kurt. "What do you mean by that Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and stared at the platinum Claddagh wedding band around his finger. "Demi - she died of Leukemia, like Roxy..."

The fashion designer's face blanched as he looked down for a minute to recompose himself. The memory of his departed sister was still a raw hurt, even if it had been about ten years to the date. He quickly composed himself as he looked back at Kurt. "Kurt - can I see your arms?"

Kurt shook his head. "Beg pardon?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I just want to check something..."

Kurt shrugged, and took off his blazer, then rolled up his sleeves, though frowned when he saw a few bruises. "Weird, I must have hit my arm somewhere a few random times - Demi, what are you doing on my computer?"

Demi had pulled up the symptoms of leukemia on google, and pointed Kurt towards it. "Some scientists say that cancer is genetic, Kurt. Your mother died of this, and nosebleeds and bruising are two signs... Judging by the circles under your eyes, I'd say fatigue is there too. Anything else you'd like to add to the list?"

Sacha pointed at one of the symptoms, headaches. "Kurt, you've been popping a lot of over the counter medications lately." Kurt sighed. "I get migraines, that's all. My job isn't exactly low stress. I also have twin teenage children who have just recently started driving. That's not low stress either."

Sacha listened to his husband and his 'boss'/longtime friend chat, when he cut in. "Kurt, does Blaine know you've been feeling under the weather lately?"

Kurt bit his lip at this question. "He knows I've been fighting off this flu bug lately. But it's nothing, I'm sure." Though, Demi's words were burning in his mind. Kurt looked at his watch. "Oh look, it's about lunch time... Blaine and I are doing that lunch and coffee date thing. I'll be late if I don't leave now." Without another word, he rushed out. In his car, he had to have a moment, just to clutch his steering wheel, and take a few deep breaths. Surely, it was just a paranoia. Demi was concerned, because of what happened to his sister. Sacha, was worried because Kurt had been pushing himself a lot more. It was a busy time! Kurt, visibly shaken, was still miraculously able to put his key into the ignition of his car, and make it to Blaine's work. Just like usual, he strolled in. Blaine's secretary knew that there was no need for Kurt to have to ask to see Blaine. Blaine would have told Kurt if there were any planned meetings.

It was when they were having the usual coffee date that Kurt was unnaturally silent, staring into his nonfat mocha, as if at a complete loss for words in some far-off in the distance daze. Blaine knew that something was definitely amiss here. "Kurt, I've known you forever. You're never this silent, especially when coffee is involved. What's going on? Another headache?"

Kurt sighed, looking up. He tilted his head to the side and chewed his lip in contemplation as he tried to put this into words that wouldn't sound all too dramatically-insane. "Blaine - I haven't been completely honest with you these past few weeks. A month-long flu. Headaches. Nosebleeds. Random bruises. Nagging fatigue...Decreased appetite?"

Kurt looked at his coffee again and shook his head, laughing nervously. "I mean, maybe I'm overreacting, and the idea of going to a doctor could be absolutely foolish. But what if...What if it is something? My mom died when she was 35, Bee... You think it's just me overreacting, or should I really consider checking this out? I mean, you know me and doctors... I wouldn't mind waiting it out to see if it gets worse... Just - I don't know Bee, I don't know what to think..."

Blaine's chipper smile vanished as these words sent his mind reeling. The idea that something could be seriously wrong was almost unfathomable. He reached for Kurt's hand. "Kurt – you have to get these things checked. You can't ignore them. What if this is life or death? Isn't it helpful to catch these things early rather than dwelling on some silly fear of doctors?"

Kurt flinched slightly and fidgeted. It was unlike Kurt to visibly show signs of nervousness, much less lose his usual poise. "I know Bee, I know. But this isn't just some other doctor's appointment. Admitting to this possibility..." He laughed nervously and stared off into the distance, clutching his coffee in the process. "Admitting to this is like admitting death is an option. Blaine, it's not – it's..." He bit his lip, and shook his head, beyond words. For Kurt, his ultimate fear was death. Hospitals were next in line.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "What are you thinking about Kurt?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wishing that this were some nightmare instead. He opened his eyes and revealed a single tear slipping as he took in a shuddering breath. "Lots of things Bee... I'm thinking of you, the kids, the rest of the family, our friends..."

Blaine stared down at his coffee for a moment in a pensive nature before looking up and nodded, reaching for his cell and dialed out. "Cara, can you do me a huge favor. Can you call Doctor Simmons office and make an appointment for Kurt involving prolonged flu symptoms. Yeah, I'm forcing him to see the doctor against his will, you know him and doctors. Also, clear my meetings for the day of that appointment? Thanks." He hung up his phone and nodded at Kurt. "Okay, once the appointment is made – you WILL make time to go to that appointment, am I clear?"

Kurt swallowed, always slightly unnerved when Blaine took a silent initiative. He nodded. "Okay, satisfied? It's really nothing – but I'll play along." Somewhere deep inside, Kurt was relieved that at least Blaine would go with him. Then again, admitting that going to the doctor was okay meant admitting that Kurt could be afraid that something really was wrong. Admitting that something really was wrong was like accepting it if it was true.

Blaine stared at Kurt and shook his head. "Kurt, you know better than to gamble with things like this. Is there any other hidden things you'd want to talk about? Random nipple piercing, new tattoo?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Who am I – Noah Puckerman?"

Blaine finished off his coffee and polished off his biscotti. "Only making sure."

Kurt chuckled, finishing off his own coffee. "Mmmhmm sure. Any secret fetish I should know about Blaine Warbler?" He threw in a catty wink.

Blaine laughed. "Oh Kurtsie, I thought you'd never ask, there was something I've always wanted to do -"

"Wear another blazer?" Kurt quipped, an inside joke between the two.

"Kurtsie, sweetie, you loved that cute blazer and those pants."

This was just another one of those random-yet-adorable moments between the two.

Meanwhile...

"Question. What's with you and Rosemary?"

Gabe looked up at the sudden encounter with Greyson Morgan and looked back at his locker, uncaring. "Hello Greyson, first time you talk to me without shoving my head into a toilet or a locker. What can I do for you?"

Greyson looked around then looked back at Gabe. Gabe blinked at him. "If you're secretly closeted and about to kiss me, give me warning so I can prematurely vomit in your face."

"I'm not gay fancy-pants."

"Oh is that the best you've got?"

"Are you gay or not?"

"What's it to you?"

"Gabriel, are you dating Rosemary?"

Gabe laughed, thoroughly amused.

"Can you please not laugh like that, it's creeping me out."

Gabe sighed and turned around. "What, you want Rose, don't you? What's your aim Morgan? You want to deflower the Queen and become King?"

"What the hell, this isn't Shakespeare fairy boy."

Gabe slung his bag across his shoulders. "I've got only two things to say to you. One, you're a douche. Two, you want her to talk, you'll know what makes her tick and what she loves. Insulting people for their orientation means you've insulted her own flesh and blood. You're not off to a good start." In emphasis, he slammed his locker shut.

Little did he know, a picture fell from his locker when he walked away. Greyson bent down to see the picture. It was one of Gabe and Rose in a dog park, both kissing a prissy-like dressed chihuahua on either cheek. So... she liked dogs huh? Greyson picked up his phone. "Mom, I have a friend I'd like to give one of the puppies to, that alright?"

Meanwhile...

Johnny and Nick were laughing at something that went down in class. Apparently the history teacher that was old as dirt fell asleep at his desk, only for Nick and Johnny to draw a Hitler mustache and a unibrow on his face when he was asleep.

Gabe saw Johnny and Nick clutching one another, dead in laughter and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"Oh man you should have seen it. Ole Professor Gordon fell asleep on the job, so we did what any teens with permanent marker access would."

Gabe blinked. "Come again."

By now, Nick was howling in laughter, so Johnny filled Gabe in. "We drew a Hitler-stache and a unibrow on the guy. He's still walking around with it to boot."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "How OLD are you two, seriously?"

Johnny tilted his head and put an arm around Gabe. "Come onn, live a little Gabey. Don't be so uptight and rigid."

Gabe grimaced and wriggled out of Johnny's grip. "Yeah, that's real suave Johnny Boy, but I come to you guys for business reason."

Nick blinked. "Come again?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I want in the soccer team. Can you give me a try out?"

Johnny looked at Nick. "He plays soccer?"

"Of course I play soccer, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know I was doing you half-wit."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch... By the way, boxers or briefs?"

"Excuse me!"

"Johnny you're thinking with the wrong head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now I see how you two are related. So can you get me a tryout or what?"

Nick nodded. "Free after school?"

Gabe nodded. "Natrually." With this, he walked off. If people like Greyson wanted to keep calling him a fairy, he would show how unlike a fairy he really was. Getting into a sport was bound to be the best way to prove that.

Meanwhile...

"Rosemary, can we talk?"

Rose looked up from her book in the library and raised an eyebrow at Greyson Morgan. "One, we're in a library, no talking. Two, why should we? We've got nothing to say last I checked." She coolly tossed her head and reached down to her bag and pulled out a protein bar that Mom had strategically placed with her books. Oh well, high protein and low carb. She could recall his lecture on the bar and why Rose should consider eating this particular one. 'It's delicious, nutritious, and best of all – anyone with the dieting state-of-mind won't be opposed to this delectable little treat.'

Greyson paused for a moment then sat down across from her. "I know you've sort of been sick lately. Word spreads around fast. I just – wanted to tell you that there's no reason for you to think anything differently about your body. You're beautiful."

Rose's eyes flashed in immediate annoyance though softened at the part about being called beautiful. "Uhm – Thanks? I think?"

Greyson made a mental note to thank the fancy boy. Okay, maybe fancypants had a point that this was a good approach. "So – can we talk?" he asked again.

Rosemary sighed and looked up. "What's your angle Greyson?"

Greyson blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Rose shook her head. "Your father and my father are work rivals. The same goes between your mother and mine. Might I mention the homophobic tendencies alone? There is no reason you'd be coming to talk to me unless there was some ulterior motive. So what is it? Are one of your parents trying to scheme against mine? Or are you up to something on your own accord?"

Greyson inwardly cringed. Wow, she was a tough one to crack. At the same time, this fiestiness was kind of hot. He had to admit that Rosemary Anderson-Hummel was bombshell gorgeous. At the same time, he, relatively new, wouldn't get anywhere in the student hierarchy unless he was able to make links with the crème de la crème in this school. Befriending her brother was not an option right now. "I just think we got on the wrong foot. I want to make it up to you."

"Really?" Rose scoffed and got a reprimanding look from the librarian. She sighed and looked at Greyson. "Okay, what do I have to do to get you to leave me the hell alone?"

Greyson raised an eyebrow. "Meet me after school, when you get out of cheer practice. Can you do at least that?"

Rose paused, then contemplated, then nodded. "Fine." With this, she walked off.

Greyson watched her retreating figure and silently made a gesture as if he were shooting a perfect basket. Slam dunk success! Little did he know, Nat and Steph were looking from a neighboring table. Nat nudged Steph to put away her books so they could go after her.

"Rose, wait up, what the Hell was that?" Steph caught up to Rose and grabbed her by the arm. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her half-sister from another set of parents.

"What are you talking about?"

Nat spoke up. "What were you doing talking to that douche Morgan?"

Rose shrugged. "Giving him the benefit of a doubt, no crime in that, last I checked."

Steph raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no crime at all. Did you at least think to see what Gabe would think about you playing nice with the village douche?"

Rose shrugged. "Gabe won't mind me meeting with the guy. Like I said, purely harmless. I want to see what he has to offer."

"Seriously, have you heard yourself talk lately?"

"Listen Nat – you've got it great. Slender body, perfect hair. You have Steph, and are so sure of yourself. That's groovy. Maybe not everyone is so lucky. For you to judge me after a lifetime of knowing one-another...? I didn't think that's who you were..."

She felt her voice breaking, and stared pointedly at Steph and tossed her hair. "Be at practice on time you two – it's going to be a brutal workout." With this, she walked off briskly.

Steph pulled Nat close to her. "I think I might have to have Uncle Bee get hold of Uncle Dwight for some exorcism. I think a demon's taken over Rosemary. Either that or that's SOME hella PMS action going there."

Nat shrugged. "I think she's got something soft for him still. We need to keep an eye on her. I trust the guy as far as I could throw him. And you know, douche weighs more by default from that over-inflated ego."

Meanwhile...

"Blaine, Earth to Anderson, you okay?"

Blaine looked up to see Tina Chang waving her hand over him and blinked. "What is it Tina?"

The Asian woman blinked and gestured towards him. "Uhm Blaine, You've been standing over the Xerox machine like some zombie for at least ten minutes. Is everything alright?"

Blaine nodded slowly and remembered just what he had to Xerox. "Yeah, sorry – lost track. There's a lot in my mind. Oh by the way, Tina, I've been meaning to talk to you, care to come to my office?"

Tina shrugged and followed Blaine and smiled as she flopped down on a chair. "Not bad Mr. Editor. This is some pretty lush place you've got." The two did have quite a good work relationship, given that Tina came to the Time about three years (give or take) after Blaine did, in the same department.

Blaine settled at his desk and looked at Tina. "I wanted to first congratulate you on your piece on the entertainment industry's depiction of school clique hierarchy that you published last week. I think it stands a strong running at the Pulitzer Award level."

Tina's jaw dropped, and she blushed, looking meekly at her hands. "Uhm thanks, I did have a lot of years of experience on the matter after all. It felt like something really from the heart."

Blaine nodded. "Second. I've come to a decision on who I want as my replacement for the Arts and Entertainment editor position. You. This means you'll be reporting under the assistant editor-in-chief and attending his meetings along with the department meetings headed by yours truly. It comes with responsibilities, power, and a raise of course, along with an extra three weeks paid vacation. So, are you interested?"

Tina was rendered speechless for a while, so all she could do was nod for a moment before she got up and gave Blaine a bone-crushing hug. "Blaine, I could kiss you right now."

Blaine put his hands up and pointed at his ring. "Uhm, about that... I don't think either of our spouses would appreciate that. Anyways I'd like to start on you Monday, so start making the preparations to move to the new office." He opened a file and saw there were a couple of stories to edit, when he looked up. "Oh and Tina? Also, choose your replacement journalist. I'd like to see you still doing some Journalist work, even behind an editor's desk, if possible."

Tina nodded, and smiled again. "Of course Blaine. I'll try not to disappoint." With this, she went back to her office, her mind reeling. The first thing she had to remind herself to do was call Mike. She was in the mood for some nice family dinner out on the town or something.

Blaine smiled slightly behind Tina. She was always both a good friend and a good journalist. He had a feeling this was the right decision.

Meanwhile...

"Nick, think I can take over with running warmups this practice?"

Nick looked over at his 'half-brother-with-another-set-of-mothers' and blinked. "Why the sudden drive to be in charge Johnnycakes?"

Johnny rolled his eyes at the childhood nickname, and the nickname admiring ladies (who hadn't caught on) gave him. "Uhm, no reason. I just see you with your hands full lately, and figured I wanted to give you a break."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Nick, when you do that you sort of look like your mom. That's kind of creepy."

Nick smirked. "Does it have to do with a certain guy named Gabriel?"

Johnny blinked. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Now you resemble Dad."

Johnny groaned and sank onto. "I admit, he's interesting. I don't know why, but he just intrigues me."

Nick again raised his eyebrow oh so dubiously. "Lead the workouts. Let's see if your pretty prize can keep up."

"Who can keep up?"

Johnny looked at Gabe clad in shorts and a form-fitting shirt and his eyes nearly bugged out, though he played it cool, working on lacing up his cleats instead. Nick took charge. "We're just wondering if you can really keep up Sweet Gabey."

Nick reached over and pinched Gabe on the cheek and Gabe slapped his hand away. "Uhm I'll pretend that moment of idiocy didn't just happen."

He sat down to start lacing his shoes, ignoring the double-takes from other soccer players who were all probably wondering the same thing: Was this for real! This music and art geek was really going out for a sport?

Throughout the warmups – Gabe seemed to be doing well, really well at that. During sprints, he was outrunning a lot of the guys, but now it was time to throw the ball into the game. Nick beckoned Gabe over to the field. "Okay Gabe – Johnny is going to serve as your goalie, and we're going to see how many goals you can get by him out of ten."

Gabe shrugged. "Sounds easy enough."

Johnny called over at him. "Sorry Gabe, can't go easy on you, you understand that ri-" suddenly a ball went by him, nearly hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry – was that too soon? I'll let you get ready."

"Lucky shot."

Again, a ball went by him that he just about caught but it sailed just past his fingers. "I'm just getting warmed up, you sure you can get another one by me?" Another one went by him. This game went on for a while.

Pretty soon, it was down to the last shot, and so far – Gabe had gotten nine consecutive goals. Nick was already thinking that he could seriously use the guy on the team. Johnny was damn good at serving as goalie – actually the guy was good in every position. Johnny was getting annoyed that the ball kept going back him. "Stop high-kicking like a girl. This isn't a cheerleading tryout, Fancy"

Gabe's eyes narrowed at being called fancy and foot made contact to ball. Next thing you knew, ball hit Johnny straight in the family jewels. He doubled over, the other guys cringed at the hit, and Nick half-laughing jogged up to Gabe and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the team."

He went to help Johnny up and Johnny groaned, burying his face into Nick's shoulder. "He just hit me in the nads."

"I know man, I saw, we all saw."

"That rage is delicious."

"You're insasne."

Needless to say, there was a new member welcomed among the soccer team ranks. Gabe beamed at the inclusion. At the very least, this would get his parents off his back and give him an excuse to get out of certain functions. It really wasn't normal for a kid to hate being at home was it?

Meanwhile...

"Kurtsie, you alright?"

Kurt looked up from his daze to find Blaine's (well his as well) niece, Brie, looking at him questioningly. It had been a marvel seeing her grow up. Kurt could still see her as that eight-year-old girl who loved MY LITTLE PONIES like no other. Now, she was all grown up and married with a daughter, and another child on the way. Wow, life was magical like that. Kurt responded by flashing a dazzling smile. "I'm fantastic, just feeling appreciative of everything today, one of those days is all." He waved a hand and chuckled.

"Enough about worrying about your old uncle here, I know you went to an appointment about the baby. Tell me, did you find out the sex?"

Brie cast a wicked grin as she scrolled through the latest shoot on her laptop. "Uhm, actually, Leo and I did find out, yes." She batted her eyes coyly.

"And?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until Delivery Day?"

"Are you joking? I have to start planning this baby shower like... Yesterday!"

Brie laughed and looked down at her barely-noticeable baby bump and smirked. "It's a boy."

Kurt reacted by jumping up and clapping, squealing like no other before he hugged his niece. "Oh Gaga a boy! This is fantastic, one of each! I'm thinking... a Safari theme – what do you think, maybe bring in real animals? Like a Lion or something."

"Kurt did you know that Lions sex at least 20 times a day?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Watch your mouth! Your baby can hear!"

"Kurt, I'm not that concerned. I'm pretty sure Um Bee keeps up to the Gryffindor symbol standard."

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair and Brie smirked. Oh! Sometimes flustering Kurt was just too fun. He shook his head. "Honestly Brie, your daughter is about to hit a very vital stage where she is going to start repeating things that she hears. You might want to be careful with what she hears."

Brie raised an eyebrow, though in the back of her mind she made sure to look into that. There were definitely things that went on that she wouldn't want her precocious daughter to repeat. It was crazy enough that the PTA mothers all thought her as some loose and fresh harlot, even when Leo was quite a respectable professor at quite the prestigious private secondary school. That figures, have a past of fame and fortune and glamor, then the PTA committee stares at you like you're some crackpot Lindsey Lohan or Paris Hilton. "Point dully noted, but again, totally not worried."

Kurt sighed and then peeked over her shoulder. "Are those the results of today's shoot?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Can I see?"

"Be my guest." She turned the laptop from him. "I think we could use Rosie for the next shoot. I'm thinking this Marilyn Monroe-pinup like shoot, and I think she'd be absolutely perfect. You think Rose would be up for that?"

Kurt smiled serenely as he looked through the pictures. "Ooh – I like that one, who is it? Ah – that Lisette girl? Yes, the French student-exchange student attending at NYU? I liked her."

"You sure you didn't like her because a) she's French and b) she graduated at NYU?"

"Really Brianna, I mean at a professional level, just look at her."

"She seems adequate as a model, but she's a bit of a Primadonna. So, about that shoot, you think Rose would be up for the project?"

Kurt nodded. "I think she'd be all for it, but why don't you ask her tonight? I'm going to attempt to pull the ranks in for a sit-down dinner. We haven't had one in a while. You, Leo, and Becca? It could be fun. I'm planning on making my Lasagna. I figure it's the best way to lure in Nicky."

Brie nodded pensively. "Actually, there's a Tiramisu that Leo put in the freezer that he made the other day, for a rainy day. We could bring that and make it an Italian type of night?"

Kurt smiled. "That sounds fantastic." His smile faded as he felt a sudden rush.

"Kurt, you're bleeding!" Brie fumbled in her purse and pulled out some tissues and held it firmly to his nose. "Tilt your head up."

Kurt blinked, so to acknowledge he was listening. "All this dry air," he commented, muffled slightly by the wad of tissues.

When it seemed to have stopped, Brie glanced suspiciously at Kurt. "Dry air, yeah..." she echoed, though she couldn't help but to suspect something. Maybe she'd have to ask Bee at some point. "Does Bee know about this dry air reaction?"

Kurt merely nodded, disposed of the tissues and looked in the mirror to make sure all was well. He sighed as he looked at his white and black McQueen scarf, which had some droplets of blood on it. "Guess I have to get this dry cleaned... hopefully we can save it."

"Oh, it totally goes with the skull motif, added human blood droplets. You could start a new McQueen fashion statement."

"Not exactly the fashion statement I wish to make. Sooo, fill me in on this pinup photo shoot you have planned." With this, he shrugged off any opportunity to worry and changed the subject. Very suave indeed.

Brie sighed, picking up on the sudden subject-change, but she figured she'd humor him. She opened a file on her laptop, and figured she'd elaborate with the mini-presentation spread she had fashioned after a sudden muse-inspiration. Pretty soon, both uncle and niece were deeply-engrossed in the next big project for next month's issue of K&B.

Meanwhile...

Greyson grinned as Rosemary approached his locker. "You came!"

Rose blinked, looking around. "I said I'd give you a chance, I didn't say that you had to get your hopes up. What's your angle here?" She raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to trust the guy or not.

Greyson nodded. "I know, you're not likely to trust me after what went down. I'm hoping you'll give me another chance, so I know I'll have to earn your trust."

Rose blinked again. "And how do you plan to go about doing that?"

Greyson paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Baby steps, I guess. I'm hoping that you'll come with me for Step One."

Rose again raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in contemplation then nodded. "Okay, I told my ride not to wait up for me, so you'll have to take me home. The second I tell you to take me home, you take me home or there's hell to pay. Got it?"

_Damn! Woman's got some fire under her bush. That's kind of hot._ Greyson blinked away those thoughts and just nodded. "Okay, here's hoping it won't come to that. Um, we're going to my place, if that's ok? My Mom sort of was hoping you'd come over to talk over tea."

Rose hesitated but nodded. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to 'do tea' with her mother's professional rival. At the same time, as the successor of Mom's magazine, she had to judge the competition, right? "Tea sounds alright," she responded cautiously.

Greyson grinned, and put an arm around her. Rose held up a finger. "Respect the finger. Touch me without my consent, and you'll lose your hand." Greyson moved his hand back. Wow, she was a feisty one. The car ride was silent, except for the occasional small talk. Greyson complimented her, so she thanked him. Finally, they pulled in front of one of the Park Avenue condo complexes. It wasn't the same as hers (thankfully), but it was in the same bracket. Unfortunately, Charlotte lived in this particular complex. Rose made a mental note to warn Nicky about that, given that she knew about Charlotte's antics with flirting with others. Nicky was just so blind at times about that kind of thing. She followed, and eventually let him hold her hand. She made a mental note to kick him in the nuts if he tried to be too fresh with her. They went in an elevator, and he put the key in, which would lead them to the room, and she patiently waited.

"Alright, home sweet home," Greyson gestured as the elevator opened. "Mom, you here?"

Rosemary jumped back, startled as a couple of chihuahuas ran at her feet, yipping. "In the kitchen darling."

Greyson looked at Rose and smiled, bending down to pet the dogs. "Don't worry, Bella and Edward are harmless. They've just been skittish because people have been buying their puppies all week."

Rose smiled serenely and ducked down to let the dogs sniff her hand and giggled slightly at the kisses. "Don't worry. I'd be skittish too, if people were pawning off my babies." She straightened up and followed Greyson to the kitchen. There, thumbing through what seemed to be collection samples in her platinum glory, was Victoria Adler-Morgan, Editor and Owner of A La Mode. "Ms. Adler," Rose greeted cordially.

Greyson's mother flashed a dazzling smile. "Darling, you can call me Vicki if you like. I was actually getting tea off the stove. Would you like some?"

Rose hesitated but nodded. "Yes, thanks." She fingered the china tea set. "It's beautiful. Lenox English Rose?"

Victoria smiled. "You know your China well."

"It's my Mother's favorite. My grandmother had quite the collection, and he inherited it. He guards the tea set with his life."

Victoria laughed, a rather whimsical laugh at that. "Ah yes, sometimes children do cling to their mother's belongings. I have a fine crystal set I inherited from my dear mother, may her soul rest in peace. She passed on just this past year. Your erm, Mother lost his mother young, didn't he?"

Rose nodded. "My condolences, and yes. At the same time, he does harbor good memories. I was actually named after both grandmothers." She mouthed a silent thank you and looked up at Greyson who nudged a plate of cookies towards her.

"Mom's actually handy in the kitchen, believe it or not. Her cookies are amazing."

Victoria laughed again. "Honestly Greyson, you make me out to be some pampered Pomeranian."

Rose had to suppress the comments that she had heard Mom say about the woman, and merely smiled cordially and took a bite of the cookie. "Delicious. Actually, my mother's pretty handy in the kitchen, so I've picked up some skills myself. These are lavender with a touch of rosemary and key lime, no?"

Victoria smiled. "You are wiser than your years Rosemary. You remind me of your mother, his eyes. Although, yours seem to have a more friendly softness to them."

Rose raised an eyebrow, but then played along. She knew that Ms. Adler was trying to make some jab at Mother. Guest or not in her house, if she dared to say something about Mother, it'd be on – as Auntie Santana often said – Lima Heights style! "Mother tends to take his work seriously, you probably catch him on his more... competitive instances."

Victoria nodded slowly. Ah, she was quick-witted, this one. She decided to stop prodding, for now. "So, Greyson tells me you are quite affectionate with animals."

Greyson nodded. "She's in the ASPCA organization at school and everything."

Rose looked at Greyson, amazed he noticed. "My – cousin, she's the president of that club," she commented, making a reference to Steph. "I admit, I both support her and harbor a soft spot for animals."

Greyson's mother smiled in acknowledgment as a chihuahua jumped on her lap. "I do understand the feeling. These little ones are my babies. If I could keep all the puppies I would, but there are too many animals to handle for Renée and I and the kids. We are just all too busy." She smiled fondly at the dog in her lap and looked up at Rose. "Rosemary, I'm sure you're wondering why Greyson and I invited you over today. Greyson would like to give you a gift." She got up and beckoned for Rose to follow her. Greyson followed suit, standing behind Rose. Victoria stopped before a pen containing three chihuahua puppies before she turned to Rosemary. "Darling, which one do you want?"

Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Really? Greyson wanted to give her a puppy? She didn't know quite how to react. She didn't even stop to think of talking it over with Mom or Dad, but instead approached the pen and stuck her hand in. Two puppies sort of backed away. One puppy sort of toddled over and started delicately sniffing her hand before pawing her. Rose awed slightly and scooped the dog up. Again, the puppy sniffed her before offering delicate little kisses.

Greyson smiled. "I think one adopted you Rose. She's the runt of the litter too. Not many are keen on the runt of the litter. Kind of sad, because the small ones sometimes have the biggest personality."

Rose looked up at Greyson. "That's kind of... deep. I didn't think you had it in you." She looked back down at the dog, as if in some sort of daze.

Greyson placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's a lot to me you don't know Rose," he whispered in her ear. Rose shivered, but said nothing. There was no guy that quite got into her head the way Greyson did. She fought it every other time. Today, she couldn't find it in her to fight it. "Um, before you take me home, do you think you could... stop at some puppy boutique?" She asked, looking at the dog.

Victoria laughed. "You're spoiling her like a princess already. It looks like she'll be living fit for a queen."

Rose looked up and smiled. "Queen... Elizabeth... Mary... Marie... No – Oh I know! Josephine! Josie for short?" She smiled at the little chihuahua in her arms who was showering her with little kisses. "I think I've decided what to name her now."

Victoria smiled and looked at her watch. "Greyson, dear – if you're going to take her to the boutique, you might want to get a move on, before they close." She eyed her son as if sending him a silent telepathic message, but Rose didn't catch on. Of course, she was distracted with the tiny wriggling puppy in her arms.

Greyson got up. "Um yeah, right – that's true. Rose, let's go to the boutique then. We could grab something to eat too, my treat."

Rose looked up and smiled before embracing Victoria Adler (something Mother would probably die before doing). "Thank you so much. I promise to love her unconditionally."

Victoria smiled a saccharine-sweet smile. "I'm sure you will love her unconditionally. It's hard not to. Thank you, for ensuring me that this little one will be well-cared for."

While Rose got up and walked away out of earshot into the next room with the puppy in her arms, Victoria stopped Greyson. "Remember, play it like a gentleman. Offer to pay at the boutique as well and don't force your way on her and play along with her likes. You keep doing this, she'll eat out of the palm of your hand. Oh... and if she mentions something about her mother's work, pay close attention. She is the heiress to the little empire her mother has built."

Greyson nodded. "Yes Mom. And, thanks."

Victoria smiled as her brilliant green eyes glinted with determination. "Not a problem dear, it's all in a mother's line of work. Now off you go. Your mother's got some business to attend to." With this, Victoria picked up her phone and waved off her son before turning on her 'professional charm' to whatever designer she was on the phone with.

Meanwhile...

Kurt was able to finish his work day with smooth success, though there was some minor annoyance Demi and Sacha were under the impression that he needed to rest and somehow reached over him to postpone that last meeting.

"Until after your doctor's appointment. Blaine called and left a message, he managed to get you an appointment for tomorrow. Your schedule has been cleared out for that appointment."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Really, I appreciate people bouncing my own schedule around for me," he retorted coolly, as he placed the necessary paperwork into his bag. Demi exchanged a look with Sacha that plainly asked for some privacy. Sacha nodded and ducked away, muttering something about checking inventory.

Kurt looked at Demi and blinked. "What?"

Demi leaned against Kurt's desk. "I've known you long enough to know that Kurt Hummel has to be damned near unconscious to go to the doctor. You ARE going to this appointment, right?"

Kurt sighed and looked up. "Of course. Naturally, I think it's a whole lot of nothing, but Blaine is concerned. The last thing I want to do is concern my family."

"Do you plan on telling the kids?"

Kurt blinked. "There is nothing to say. I don't want to worry them about a whole lot of nothing."

"Kurt, your mouth says one thing, but your expression says another. Please, make me a promise. Whatever your doctors say, you will listen. Don't be stubborn, not about this. You're about to enter into a whole new runway."

Kurt's jaw dropped as his heart leaped to his throat. He flashed a dazzling smile, face vacant of any insecurity on the outside. On the inside, he was like any frightened person. "Demi, I appreciate your concern, but this is really a whole lot of nothing. I'll see you tomorrow after this appointment." With this, he departed.

Blaine was closing up shop when Cara approached him.

"Blaine, all the appointments are clear. I did you the luxury of clearing out your day, because you do seem like you need a day off. You had nothing all too major, nothing you couldn't do from home at the very least."

Blaine, sort of distracted, looked up from the files he was putting into his bag. "Hmm? Oh thanks Cara, I owe you one."

Cara approached him, and selected a few files out of his desk and handed it to him. "You were taking home the wrong files. Now, you owe me one," she winked. The two had known each other for years, so this form of humor between them was nothing. "Oh and Abby called, talking about some covert operation business. I think she's up to something again."

Blaine cracked a smile. "When isn't she up to something? I'll call her on my way home, yes. I guess that wraps up for today. You can close up shop. Oh and Cara?"

Cara looked up, chipper smile in tact. "Yes?"

"Thanks. You really are a life-saver."

Cara shrugged and waved her hand. "It's nothing. It's the least I could do, what with you introducing me to the love of my life and all. What are friends for? Oh and Blaine?"

Blaine looked up. "Yes?"

"Send Kurt and the kids my love."

Blaine nodded, ready to go at this point, coat and scarf in tact. "Will do."

"Nick, you can stop laughing. I mean, what kind of a guy pegs a teammate in the jewels. The guy is evil. Though oddly enough, I like that aggressive side. He's single right?"

Nick rolled his eyes, a trait he inherited from his mom, before he looked back at his half-brother, who was tenderly placing an ice pack over his goodies. "Really, Johnny – did you hear yourself speak? 'He pegged me in the jewels, is he single?' You, sir, have domination issues. How is it that the student body doesn't know yet?"

Johnny shrugged. "I've got wicked skills with the ladies that gives me the irresistible charm. You know that man, saves the drama. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Is he?"

It was now Nick's turn to shrug. "As far as I know, single. As far as which way he swings, it's still questionable."

At this, Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Questionable, you don't say." A smirk spread across his face.

"Johnny, what are you plotting -" Before Nick could say anything, a voice broke the silence.

"Johnny, I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I forget to aim. Are we still cool?"

Nick smirked and turned his head away, busying himself with getting changed. In his opinion, Gabe didn't forget to aim, not that he cared. It was kind of funny, really – in a sadistic watching your half-brother-get-pegged-in-the-nuts-kind-of-way.

Johnny threw Nick a 'look' and turned to Gabe, flashing a grin. "Not a problem. It's not the first time I've gotten my goodies pegged. Still cool, yeah. Hey, we haven't gotten a chance to hang. Up for grabbing a burger? Nicky here is ditching me for some family dinner, so I'm on my own for dinner."

Nick rolled his eyes. _'Suave Johnnycakes, real suave,'_ he thought.

Gabe blinked for a moment before he shrugged. "Sure, let me get changed right quick."

Nick did a great job staying composed as he finished getting changed. "Right on that note, I'll leave. Keep it decent you two."

"Mommy, I want to wear the princess dress! Pleaseeee? I want to show Um Bee and Um Kurtsie the princess dress!" Brie laughed going to her daughter's closet to pull out a dress.

"No, not that princess dress, the other one." Brie blinked. "The other one?"

"Sweets, this one." Leo handed her another dress, from the looks of it, a new dress that hadn't even gotten the tag removed.

"Ohh sweetheart, we were going to save this one for the pictures, you know, the pictures we'd show the new baby?"

Becca turned to her mom and latched to her legs. "Please Mommy? Can I wear the dress now?" She cast her mom a 'Puss-in-Boots-esque starry-eyed begging stare.'

Brie sighed. "Okay, okay. That dress it is. Daddy will dress you up. Mommy still needs to get ready." True, she was still wearing her bathrobe at this point... not exactly the fashion statement she'd like to make, streaking across the complex in a robe.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you look exhausted. Maybe you should rest until everyone gets here." Blaine raised an eyebrow at his husband who just put the lasagna into the oven.

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine with a weary grin. "It was just a long day at work is all. I'm fine, I assure you. I'm just ready for a nice relaxing family dinner – Rosie Sweetheart, wait – what is that?"

Rose had walked in holding the small chihuahua, seemingly having gone on a puppy shopping spree. With her, was also none other than Greyson Morgan. Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the HELL this kid was doing in his house. "Greyson, how wonderful to see you," he greeted cordially, as he shot Rose a questioning look.

Blaine had an equally-questioning look for a moment, until he saw the tiny dog in Rose's arms. "Aww it's a puppy, Kurt. Look, Padfoot likes her." Blaine looked back at Greyson, keeping in dapper character. "Greyson, what a surprise. Did Rose invite you for dinner?"

Greyson stepped back. "Actually, I have a family affair tonight, I was just helping Rose bring Josie home with all the stuff we got her."

Kurt cut in. "Wait, you got her a puppy?" He looked at Blaine. "He got her a puppy? Puppies chew and pee and claw and tear... he got her a puppy?"

Greyson looked at Kurt, and cast him a look. "Mr. Hummel. Can I be honest? Your daughter seems fond of this puppy. I thought it'd be good for her, given all she's been through, being sick and all these past few weeks."

Kurt's jaw dropped for a moment. Did he just – oh, Kurt already knew he didn't like this boy. He closed his mouth and regained his composure. "Oh no, Greyson dear, I'm sure it's a wonderful gift. You, just should run this by her father and I first, you know, give fair warning. I'm aware that these gifts are all the rage now, but for future reference, parents do appreciate input here." On the inside, Kurt wanted to kill the kid.

"I should go. Rose, I'll see you in school I guess." He reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Rose blushed and smiled. "S-sure, and Greyson, thanks. I love her."

Greyson flashed a grin. "I know." With this, he was off.

Blaine hardly heeded attention for he was attracted by the puppy, who seemed to be nipping at his curls. "Kurt, look at her she's so cute!"

Kurt stared at the rodent-like dog before him and sighed. "Rose, what were you doing with that boy?"

Realization lurked on Blaine, as he remembered who she had come with. He still pet the dog, looking up. "Yeah, Rose – what's going on?"

Rose shrugged, taking the puppy back into her arms so she could put her on her lap on the couch. "He just approached me in school, and told me to meet him after school. He then gave me Josie – and it was love at first site, for the dog I mean. I haven't figured out Greyson yet."

"Josie... You named her?" Kurt sighed. Puppies... destroyed and peed on things.

"Yeah, Josephine – aka Josie. She looks like a Josie... Yesss you do" she cooed at the dog, who seemed to love her instantly. Suddenly, a sound caused Josie to pull her ears back and curl her lip in a growl.

Nick walked in, but stopped short. "What the hell is that? A rat in a dress? Rose, why are you holding a rat in a dress?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Nick. She's a chihuahua, not a rat. Greyson gave her to me."

Nick blinked. "Greyson? Rose please tell me you're not hanging with that douche again."

"So what if I am?"

"Rose! Mom – Dad..."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples and walked out of the room. This wasn't helping his headache any. Blaine noticed, and followed Kurt to the kitchen. "Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt laughed mirthlessly. "Blaine, look at me. I'm scared shitless about this doctor's appointment. I'm trying to keep it together for this family dinner. I have this headache from hell, and our daughter just came home with a puppy... and a boy I cannot stand. I need a moment, and a good glass of wine, before I do or say something I'll regret." While he was saying this to Blaine, he was pouring some red wine into a glass.

Blaine blinked. "Kurt, should you be drinking anything with a headache, I mean given..."

Kurt silenced him with a finger. "Not now, Blaine – you're ruining my unwinding moment." He sat at the table, collecting his thoughts.

Blaine stared at his husband for a moment before he nodded and went to the next room. It wasn't long before Kurt came into the room, relaxed smile on his face. Kurt had a habit of disappearing to collect himself in private when he wanted to keep his composure. "So Rose – ground rules, you train that dog. Buy those pee puppy pads, or whatever, and what messes she makes, you clean. As for Greyson, he hurts you in any way, I hire a hitman to kill him and make it look like an accident... any questions?"

Nick and Blaine exchanged looks and Nick spoke up. "Does she have to keep it? I mean she's obviously evil, she just peed on me. Does that mean Rose can do my laundry this week?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Nick."

"Rosemary Elizabeth! Language!"

Blaine blinked. "Okay, so the puppy stays, but Greyson... we have to talk about that one."

Nick frowned. Greyson was up to something, whatever it was, he'd find out.

Just then … A knock at the door. Leo, Brie, and Becca had shown up for the family dinner. The second that Nick realized that Mom had made lasagna, all was forgotten.. All was good and well again.

**A/N: So sorry for how long this has taken to update. I've been caught up in family affairs, and now moved back to Florida for my 2****nd**** year of law school. Sumemr is almost over – OMG SCARY! But here's your chapter, and I'm actively thinking of the next chapter. Oh – and don't worry – my bunnies presently have not decided impending doom. Drama, huge scary plot, yes. Doom bunnies, not so prevalent, as far as I know ;).**


	6. I'M OKAY, I PROMISE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee – this is just my creative twist of the future!**

"Blaine, I'm serious, you don't have to stay here through this one. I know how you and hospitals are."

"Kurt, forget it, I can tell when you're terrified. Your voice is about an octave higher than usual."

"Is it, really? Here I am wearing a tacky paper gown -"

"...Backless."

"...Blaine!" Kurt covered his mouth and his cheeks flushed. "Really, in a hospital? That's not exactly on my list of sexy places."

Blaine stole a kiss from Kurt. "No, but I did get a smile out of you, didn't I?"

Kurt smiled and sighed. "That you did." Before he could say anything else, a technician wheeled in a cart with a huge syringe. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Even Blaine had to admit that he couldn't blame his husband for that reaction. "Kurt, look at me, don't focus on that needle – just focus on me, it won't hurt, will it?" Blaine shot a look at the technician's direction. Was that even necessary?

The technician seemed like one of those people that really didn't like his job, or he just didn't like difficult patients. Kurt was never an easy patient. "There's more painful procedures out there."

Blaine sighed and Kurt's face blanched. "...Blaine, maybe we can just go home and forget this, it's really nothing." He laughed nervously and tried to not look at the tray of tools by him.

Blaine squeezed his husband's hand and stared at him with a compassionate gaze, trying to not show how much it killed him to see Kurt so terrified. "No Kurt, just deep breath, it'll all be done before you know it."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, and then sullenly nodded. "...Okay." he whispered, biting his lip. In all honesty, he was now officially terrified.

"Okay Mr. Hummel, I'd like you to get on your side, press your knees against your chest. Mr. Anderson, do you wish to be in the room?"

"Yes" both said in unison. Kurt's eyes widened as he clung to Blaine's hand. Blaine not in the room? Yeah right, the guy was stuck here, whether he wanted or not. Blaine had to hold back his laughter. Did Kurt really think he'd leave him alone looking that terrified.

He looked away as the technician picked up one needle of the two on the tray, and focused his attention to Kurt. "Shh, baby just look at me," he murmured in his ear. Kurt nodded sullenly, trying to keep a neutral face. He just wanted this to end already.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is take a sample of the fluid in your spine. You will only feel a pinch, a bit more of one than when they drew blood, but not by much."

Kurt inhaled, and squeezed Blaine's hand as he felt the sudden stick. He let out a small gasp and closed his eyes at the prick. "...Oh, done?" he breathed, hopeful at this point.

The technician picked up another needle, that Kurt – thankfully had not seen. Blaine, on the other hand, had. He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Just look at me babe, look at me."

Kurt's eyes widened as he mouthed out at Blaine. "What?"

"Just don't turn around... Look at me, and don't turn around."

Before Kurt could turn around, the technician spoke up again. "One more test. We're going to need a bone marrow biopsy. There's a chance you might feel this one a bit more. Try to stay as still as possible, it'll be over quickly."

Kurt froze, staring at Blaine, whose eyes were fixated behind him before he snapped out of a daze. "Kurt, just look at me, squeeze my hand if it hurts." _When it hurts_, he thought to himself, but said nothing. He too, looked away from the technician, feeling sort of woozy himself watching.

His gaze flickered back to a wide-eyed Kurt who drew in a shaky breath, nodding slowly at Blaine who spoke to the technician. "He's ready."

In a split second, Kurt gasped out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he took rapid breaths. The pain actually seemed to linger as he was stunned in shocked silence. Suddenly, Kurt's hand released as it went limp. Kurt passed out cold.

"Kurt!" Blaine instantly went for checking Kurt's pulse to make sure he didn't die. He looked up at the technician who shrugged.

"Happens all the time, a smelling salt and he'll be back to normal." As if it were nothing at all, the technician reached for the smelling salt and put it under Kurt's nose. Blue eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, sending a sharp pain down his side.

"OH GOD!" he gasped, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder. "Is it done?" he spoke up pitifully, and all Blaine could do was squeeze his hand as the pain passed.

… That was the worst experience of it all...

Blaine stood over the stove, tending to the tea when he felt arms snake around his waist in a warm embrace. "Kurt, you should be resting, that was hell of a doctor's visit."

"Don't remind me, it still hurts," Kurt sighed, cringing at the sudden movement as he rubbed his back.

"So, they said that the results would be back in a week. I think we should just pretend nothing's going on until we know for sure. What do you say Bee?"

Blaine still flashed back to the horrors of what he witnessed in Kurt's visit. Surely if it was nothing, they wouldn't have done that extensive battery of tests. He sighed and nodded. "Whatever makes this easier for you."

Kurt bit his lip. "Doing just that makes this eons easier."

Meanwhile...

"Gabey, can I ask you something?" Lexi approached Gabe, who looked very focused in his calculus work in the library.

He blinked out of his mathematical daze and tilted his head up at Lexi. "What's up Lex?" he asked, placing his pencil on his book to focus his attention on his friend.

"I need to ask you a favor... I need help with this week's Glee assignment."

Gabe nodded, knowing that this week's assignment was definitely one that was in everyone's mind. This week's lesson was an interesting one. Each member drew a subject out of a hat and had to sing a song that related to the topic. Gabe drew the word 'secret.' Lexi had drawn the word 'bold.'

"Still stuck on bold? You could easily just do a Broadway number, that's bold enough."

Lexi shook her head. "No, that's too expected. I have another idea. I want to sing to someone."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Glee crush? Do tell."

Lexi hesitated and then wrote the name on Gabe's notebook, and he about fell off his seat. "Lexi, I think we need to talk to Rose."

Lexi blanched. "Are you sure? I mean, is this really something we can trust Rose with?"

"Trust me with what?"

Lexi turned around, biting her lip as she stared at Rosemary. "Um – ah... just..."

Gabe giggled and looked down. Lexi shot him a dark look. Why didn't he tell her he was meeting Rose here or something? A little warning maybe? She turned to Rose and shakily spoke. "I was asking Gabe for advice... to sing a song to someone, in glee club – you know, my assignment on the word 'bold' and all?"

Rose blinked. "So you want to be bold by singing to someone in glee club. Okay, spit it out, who's the crush?"

Lexi muttered something incoherent. "Look Lex, I'm not psychic and my hearing isn't supersonic, speak up."

"Nick." Lexi's face was beet red by now. She looked up and saw a big grin on Rosemary's face.

"Ohhh, this is excellent." Rosemary clasped her hands together and rocked to the back of her heels.

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Rose, and then looked back at Lexi. "I guess both of us can help you pick a song Lex, let's go." He packed up his stuff and slung his bag across his shoulders. It so seemed that Lexi had all the help she needed.

Meanwhile …

"Nick, what are you thinking of?"

Nick was kicking the soccer ball against the gym wall instead of going to the lunch room to inhale all the food in sight. Nick looked up and grimaced. "A lot. I mean it's like I can't help but wonder if Mom and Dad are hiding something. At home, it's like something's off-kilter. Rose is back to hanging out with that douche Morgan. On top of it, Charlotte issues. Plus, I'm trying to figure out a song for this Glee assignment."

Johnny grabbed the soccer ball and bounced it on his knees as he spoke. "I can't say anything about your parents, except that if they are hiding something, it's probably because the timing to reveal it isn't right, so just chill and sit tight. As for Morgan, you know I can always find some animal tranquilizers in Momma A's stash and we can have a lot of fun with that. Charlotte, you know how we all feel, but really it's whatever floats your boat. As for the Glee assignment, you have Courage, don't you? I have Fear. Kind of sad, because I sort of live in the no-fear mentality." He stopped playing with the soccer ball and looked at Nick, who stared back.

"Yeah... I guess. Were you serious about the animal tranquilizers?" Nick raised an eyebrow as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He really could have fun with that one.

Johnny smirked and nodded. "This is what I'm thinking... Tomorrow at practice, the second he leaves his Gatorade bottle unattended, you walk up to him and distract the team with a new play – I don't know what play, make it up on the fly like you always do. While that's going on, I'll linger back in the locker room and !bada-bing! Capiche?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not blood-related to Momma A?"

Johnny rolled his eyes at this one. "You have no idea how cynical Momma G's mind is. She only looks sweet and innocent."

Meanwhile …

Stephanie Connolly-Cohen sat in the choir room, practicing her song for this Glee project. She had randomly drawn the word 'Colorful' which did have a myriad of interesting songs to choose from. She decided to dig into her Disney repertoire, and laughed to herself. Uncle Bee would be proud.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  


As she continued to lose herself with her guitar and her singing mantra, Natalie Chang crept into the choir room, bringing Steph some lunch, figuring she'd be in here. When it came to Glee songs, Steph had a habit of going obsessive in trying to find 'the perfect song' something she claimed she reciprocated because of her self-consciousness about her voice which had seemingly dropped from a solid Soprano 1 to an Alto 1 over the summer after she had gotten her tonsils removed, damn voice change. With hard work, she had worked it up to a Soprano 2, but she still was her own biggest critic. As she played, Nat lifted Steph's hair from her neck and kissed a special spot which caused Steph to stop playing and look up. "Oh hey babe, what's going on?"

Natalie handed her the lunch she brought her. "Something told me to make PBJ sandwiches for us two today because a certain someone would be obsessing about Glee again. Your voice is still just as good and strong, you know that right?"

Steph sighed. "Not as high. You should have seen the look on St. James. I know she's our teammate and for the most part, our friend, but sometimes..." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I always was able to beat her in range, until this summer, she's got one on me."

Nat rubbed Steph's neck and shoulders and laughed. "What's so funny."

Nat shrugged. "You're hung up on the voice register thing, but look at you. You're on the cheer squad, National Honor Society, and you run the PETA group like a champ. St. James' only excellence is in performance. I mean, yes, she's probably a shoe-in for next Broadway legend, but she probably faces pressures at home having Broadway legends for parents. You don't face pressures to be perfect, you just are."

Nat offered to feed Steph some PBJ and Steph smiled, taking a delicate bite and nuzzled to her girlfriend, lacing her fingers with her as she sighed. "I love you, you know that?"

Nat laughed. "I should hope so, else you'd be missing on all of this. Actually, you seem to have already picked your song, care to help me pick mine?"

Steph tilted her head. "What word did you pick?"

"Truth."

Steph smiled. "I have the perfect idea..."

"_Kurtsie, what are you doing? Show Mummy what you're doing."_

_A five year old Kurt Hummel stood before the mirror, playing with one of his mother's scarves. He turned around with a smile and struck a pose. "Mommy has pretty scarves, I love playing with Mommy's scarves. Hi Mommy."_

_Laughter. _

"_Burt, dear, look at this trick, no I'm serious just look." _

_Kurt's mother appeared on the camera, wearing a scarf around her head, and knelt before Kurt and smiled. "Kurtsie, can you look at Mummy's scarf and then tell Daddy what brand it is?" _

_Kurt stared at the scarf for a moment and then smiled brightly. "Chanel." He pointed at the one around his neck. "Hermes." _

"_Ellie what the hell did you teach him? He should be wearing caps and naming baseball teams, not learning about scarves." _

"_Burt, don't be so silly, Kurt is special, you have to embrace that."_

Kurt paused the image of that old family video on the television, and sat up and stared at his mother's face in such scrutiny. Not a person could tell that she was so sick, but she was. It was obvious what Kurt was thinking. _When I go through this, I hope I look so perfect._ There was no diagnosis, but something in Kurt knew what his fate was. He was terrified. Part of him hoped he was jumping to conclusions, but the vast majority of him just knew.

Blaine approached the bedroom with some tea when he caught a glimpse of the television screen.

"Kurt, stop, don't think that it – you could be wrong."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. He reached for Blaine's hand and stared at him with soft eyes.

"Don't worry Blaine, I have something worth fighting for. I'm okay, I promise!"

It was as if he already knew.

Meanwhile ….

"Gabey, you seem troubled."

Gabe looked up from his cello and blinked.

"Beg pardon? No, not troubled, just having to have this piece ready. Mother and father are having a dinner party, and they want me to provide the 'live music.' You know, the usual, just be quiet and don't say anything, and just play."

Gabe frowned and Rose and Lexi exchanged looks.

"Really, what's with the looks."

"I told you Rose, he's troubled, he's hiding something, what goes on when I'm not around?"

"I really don't know, I've never been outright there for long periods of time. His parents hate mine, remember?"

"Girls, I'm sitting right in front of you, I'm fine."

He put away his cello and then sighed, looking up at the girls. He looked at his watch and then cursed under his breath.

"But if I'm late to going home to get ready for this dinner party, I won't be. But I'm okay, I promise!"

With this, he packed up his cello and then walked off, leaving the girls to wonder if something was really wrong.

**A/N: I really really really apologize for the holdup. I was in an unhappy place in school, and then my health got the best of me. I am now recollecting my life together, both emotionally and physically, and have resumed this story. I appreciate the support that has be coming in for this period of time, and I promise I shall do my best to reawaken this story that is so precious and completed in my mind. Much love to all of you and here's hoping for some more magic! xoxo**


End file.
